Blood Sweeter Than Wine
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Camellia is a Dhamphire not wanted by the Human or Vampire race but the Hellsing Organizations has her as one of the top, Integra is her best friend. Serus is like a sister, and she is Alucards blood bank or so she thinks
1. Chapter 1

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Camellia is a Dhamphir, a half breed, not wanted by the humans or vampires, but the Hellsing organization has housed her for many years, Serus finds comfort with her as an older sister, she thinks that Alucard only uses her for blood, but he sees something else.

I remember when I was a little child walking down the road with my mother, That was the first moment that I first saw him, he rode on a black horse standing as if he was a general in a mighty army, He looked down at me and smiled at me, but my mother and I walked away, I still remembered his face like it was yesterday. When we met in person so many hundred years later I was taken aback at how different he was and how he had become so…psychotic. But with me he was never that way. I was brought there, it was cold, wet, it was lightning that night, I was shaking and covered in blood. "This is our newest recruit; she will be living in the house." The deep British still echoes in my heart causing me to smile

"She is a half breed…"one of the soldiers said trying to object.

"I know that, are you questioning my order?" Her voice deepens causing me to laugh now.

"No Sir Integra."

Then I saw him again, he looked at me, I felt his eyes as if they were looking deep at my soul. I nodded to him and he smirked at me causing shivers to run down my spine, 'She is just as strong as any vampire is, do you see her wounds?" he spoke, a deep manner that caused me to shiver again.

The soldier didn't answer.

It was from then that I became an ally and I started working for the Hellsing organization.

"Camellia, they have returned."

I was jolted from my thoughts; I turned and looked at the graying man in the butler outfit "already? That is a new record."

"It was an…interesting hunt."

"What did we find?"

"It wasn't what they found, it is what found us."

I followed him down the stairs and out the front door. Integra stepped from the limo, her long blonde hair reached to her thighs, her outfit was a regular outfit that a man would where, dress shirt red tie, long trench coat boots, I thought at first when I met her she was in fact a man, but I found out that I was wrong, She looked frustrated but nodded to me her steel blue eyes sparked that I could tell she was frustrated "Camellia set up a room down stairs we have a new girl."

I looked passed her to see him Emerge from the limo, he had been carrying something though I couldn't tell what yet. My curiosity showed on my face and Integra said with a sneer "Alucard brought a new pet."

Alucard made his way over to me and I saw what he had, it was a girl maybe nineteen to twenty two oranges blonde hair, I looked at Alucard, he nodded to me "Go."

I ran into the house and he fallowed behind me, carrying the girl. The room that was empty was one of the smaller rooms, it was dark but it would do for her. I flipped up some sheets and put the bottom sheet on, Alucard waited patiently but I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, he shifted his shoulder and gritted his teeth, "There put her down, I can make a bed around her."

He set her down; I noticed on the side of her neck she had two holes, which caused me to look at him "You bit her?"

He smiled giving me a sick feeling "I had to she was in danger."

"Ah so you make a minion I see."

"That wasn't it, I had no choice, she had the choice to die or be turned and she took the choice to be turned."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed worriedly, "Alucard…"

"I know your worry, but don't."

He backed up to the wall and absorbed into the shadows leaving me alone with the girl, I sighed again, "Better get you out of those bloody clothes and into something comfortable."

I found a pair of pajamas that fit her perfectly and removed the bloody clothes throwing them away, "He must have seen something in you." I said talking to the girl, of course she wasn't going to talk back but I did talk to her.

"He isn't going to replace you Camellia, you know that." I heard behind me.

I turned and looked at Integra "Oh I know that, first of all he can't, but I am worried about this child right here, she is so young."

She took my side and sighed in frustration "I know, I am trying to see the bright side, so far I have not found one."

"Maybe there is a method to his madness."

"Alucard's Madness is what scares me."

I smiled as I layed the blankets over the girl "I suppose we better leave her to rest. She will wake in time."

We both walked outside together "The ghouls were taken care of correct?"

"Yes, have you ever known Alucard to leave anyone behind?"

"True."

"Why don't you check on him, I have some paper work to submit."

"yes sir Integra."

I walked down the hallway to the black door with an eye on the top of the door, I knocked, it was quiet, I sensed him and opened the door into the pitch black. "You know you could use some candles in here."

"Your part Vampire, use your vision." He said deeply.

I ended up listening to him in the end and he sat on his throne at the end of the room, his legs were crossed, he had taken off his coat, hat and glasses, "Camellia, you are looking beautiful this evening."

I looked at my dress and laughed "So jeans and a dress shirt is attractive to you, what a strange soul you are."

He boomed with laughter "Maybe it is just the light then."

"It's black as pitch you fool."

He picked up a wine glass and toyed with it, the scent was not of wine however, it was blood, I tried to ignore him but he was hard to ignore. "So, what happened tonight?" I said dryly.

He looked up at me "You want to know what you missed?"

I rolled my eyes "Of course."

"A priest took over the town and turn them into ghouls and I took care of them, I had to kill the police girl to do it, I turned her into a vampire. What more do you need."

"Nothing more." I said

"Oh and I did get shot to nothing but other than that."

"You got your fix from the girl?"

He smiled causing me to shiver again "Why are you jealous?"

I looked away from him "I never said that, I just asked if you did?"

"Not enough…but a couple blood packs will be fine for me, your safe tonight."

I smiled, "Fine."

A sudden screamed caused me to whip around to look, ALucard picked up his jacket and put it on "The police girl is awake."

He absorbed through the wall, something I wish that I could always do, I walked out of his chamber and down the hall to the girls room, Integra and Walter walked in behind me "Keep your voice down Police girl."

"Where am I? what is this place, what happened?"

The girl was sputtering off so many questions that I don't even think that she could remember what she was asking, suddenly she lifted up her shirt to look "The hole is gone, I checked." I said

She looked at me "Where am I?"

Integra smiled "The Hellsing Organization, home of the top vampire hunters in the world. And you, are the newest pet."

She looked confused that is where I took over "When Alucard changed you into a vampire you were employed to the Hellsing Organization, he is your master and you are the pet."

I that may have been a little to harsh but it was true, so I continued "You are a vampire now sweetheart, a lot have changed and now your immortal."

"I think we will leave Camellia to explain everything, Alucard come with me, I really don't want to call you Police girl."

"Yes my master."

Walter stood with me and I talked to the girl "What is your name hon?

"Serus Victoria."

"Serus then? My name is Camellia, I work for the Hellsing Organization as well."

"So I am not alone here?"

I smiled at her "No I suppose not." I looked at Walter "Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Of course."

"I thought that Vampires only drink blood."

"They do." I replied

"So you're not a vampire?" Serus asked, she seemed disappointed.

I took the glass from Walter as he handed it to me and thanked him "Well not a full vampire anyway, I am what they call a Dhamphir vampire, a half breed."

"Camellia is a very special breed, there is no there like her you know."

I smiled at Walter "Well I wouldn't put it that way, there are Dhamphirs out there, but thanks you Walter."

"So I am forced to live here against my will and work here?"

"Well technically? Yes, but trust me it isn't that bad, it is great when you get used to it, trust me, you just need to get used to it, and trust me, I will be there for you each step of the way."

She smiled, it seemed to help her a little bit "But you have to work for it, can you do that?"

She nodded, her eyes flashed gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 2

Alright Chap two is up, , I am just warning, Oh…I don't own Hellsing, only my OC's.

"We are being a little forward about this aren't we?" I slammed a cartridge into the gun and took the safety off, I walked behind Alucard as we walked up to the door "I mean they are in there but isn't the element of surprise a good idea?"

"No, we hit full on or not at all."

"Oh of course, what was I thinking, why would I ask you of all people, the one famous for full on attack, I am an idiot." I murmured

"Go up and wait with police girl." He ignored my comment, I did what he said and walked up, where she was waiting on the roof "What is he doing?" She asked

"Attacking full on, the girl will most likely take off so it will be your job to make sure she doesn't make it far."

She nodded, I heard gun fire that caused Serus to jump, I couldn't help but laugh a little "Don't worry after a while you don't notice that he is going manic." I flipped over the side and saw him standing "He actually rang the door bell before he attacked I can't say that he never had any manners."

Serus gave me a bored look "I am in the middle of creepy."

"You have no pride, no respect, no reasoning…" I heard Alucard in the living room where I propped myself up in the middle of the house, "You're an abomination, you can't regenerate wounds, turn into mist or even a bat, Now you're out of ammo, which means you have no battle ability, you are useless and your pathetic…DIE!"

I heard the window creaked and a fast wind picked up causing me to almost fall off the roof "Serus take your shot."

"But she is so far away, she is already 5600 meters and it's dark."

Alucard jumped up on the roof "Remember what I told you, you will hit her."

"I don't have a scope."

"If you were human that would be a problem but if you shoot like a human you're going to miss like one."

I glared at Alucard but didn't say anything to him "Just focus Serus, take aim and use the vampire senses you were given."

She closed her eyes for a moment, then in a flash here eyes turned red and she took the shot, I watched the bullet as it took off and hit the girl at 6500 meters, and she dropped "Nice shot!" I said

She shook for a moment "It was like I could see in the day, and the gun was huge but there was no recoil."

"You would be surprised what you can do when you're a vampire." I patted her shoulder "Let's get out of here."

I walked behind Alucard with Serus right next to me, Integra stood at the other side of the crime scene tape "Well."

Alucard moved aside so that I could tell her "Mission completed, abominations destroyed."

"Excellent because I already have your next mission, you're going to Ireland."

We got into the helicopter and took off, Alucard and I sat in front of each other while Serus sat in back "Alright, I have to ask…"

Alucard shifted and looked up at me "Yes?"

"What did you see in her, I am not meaning to sound mean what did you see?"

"I just saved her life and she took the option to become immortal I didn't see anything."

I looked out the window, "Sure." I said not believing him.

2:00 am we got to Patrick Ireland, ghouls were barricaded downtown in a warehouse, Alucard put another cartridge in his gun and went to do his own thing, Serus parked herself on the front perch and I looked at Alucard " Well?"

"Shoot to kill, aim for the head or the heart."

"On it."

I took my gun from my leg holster; I hoped through the window and walked down the hallway "Here they come." I aimed and shot the rounds in my gun, I had perfect aim, unlike the dumbasses that worked for Hellsing, the human ones anyway. I could shoot as far away as any vampire, and just as fast. I whipped around and saw that Alucard was gone. "Serus get in here and help me Dammit!" I said through telepathy.

Alucard entered both of our minds "You can't kill them by yourself."

"Yeah and where the hell are you?"

"I am done on my floor."

I gave a bored look, "Thanks I appreciate the help asshole."

I suddenly heard the loud BANG of the door opening and gunshots going off. I made my way down the stairs to see Alucard sitting on the stairs "What the hell?"

He turned and looked at me he was sucking on a medical blood bag like a juice box "That is disturbing."

A ghoul hit the ground right next to me causing Alucard to look "Hit them in the head or the heart, take them down in one shot, they didn't choice this on their own."

I felt a smirk but not from him, it was from Serus "Man she is going to become just as sadistic as you."

I walked down the hallway to find her as she crushed the head of one of them, she was covered in blood "She is starting to get it now."

She went to lick the blood off her hand her eyes blood red just as her tough was about to touch her hand something flew past my ear and lodged itself her in the neck, Alucard and I only had time to breath in when ten more flew past us "SHIT!"

We bolted to the side and hit the wall, I bolted down and a holy scripture was nailed to the wall "What the hell?" Alucard looked around. We heard footsteps. At the end of the stair case stood a man with blonde hair and teal colored eyes, he was in a priests uniform and held blades, the sound of holy water "Holy blades."

The Man stood before us, I knew who he was, I had heard about him from the papers Iscariot order Alexander Anderson. "Alucard…"

"Camellia, help Police girl."

All of a sudden Alucard and Anderson started to walk towered each other, Anderson and Alucard making small talk "Ah the Hellsing pet Alucard, I am not surprised."

I ran over to Victoria "Come on, get up, don't talk just stand."

"Where are the vampires?"

"Gone, they posed no threat to me." Anderson countered

"Well he took care of our job." I replied

They got past each other and stopped "The only ones left are the two of you and the half breed bitch."

I gulped.

A sudden silence took over for only a minute before they both turned around, Alucard took out his gun and Anderson stabbed him in the shoulder, it didn't bother Alucard because he took his gun and shot him Serus gasped but I took hold of her "Don't."

Anderson blew backward and hit the wall motionless. "He is a dumbass; he attacked a vampire full on in the middle of the night."

"Master." Serus called

'Hush there is holy water on those blades until I can take them out…"

I turned my head… "Alucard watch it!"

It was too late, Anderson had raised up and stabbed Alucard in the back, he flew forward and did a front handspring in the air, in mid air he got a good aim and shot at Anderson again, and again Anderson fell back onto the ground, again he lie motionless but only for a moment, until he shook with laughter, I helped Serus up "Go as fast as you can, get out of here, I saw the Hellsing Helicopter get to Integra."

I pushed her down the stairs and she took off to hide, I watched the fight with my gun ready to go. However by the time I looked back at them Alucard was pinned to the wall, bullets that Alucard hit him with fell to the floor "A regenerator?"

'Yes, I was created to destroy you and your kind."

I heard the sound of bats in the background, and the moon that I saw in the window had turned blood red, in one shot Anderson moved his blades and Alucard's head went flying. Anderson turned to look at me, I was blocking the way to where Serus went. I glared at him 'Well well the Half Breed Bitch."

"Cute, I haven't heard that one yet, Half Breed Bitch…"

"Step out of the way before you become headless like your master."

My eyes narrowed "I have no master."

Anderson smiled "Well then it looks like I will just whip the walls with you, and we won't worry about whose master you are."

I put my gun away "Well then let's make this even."

From my other leg holster I took out two sai knives, wrapped it red and black around the handles and a black wolf right in the middle, the blades were long 'Come on then."

"You think those two little sticks will stop me."

"These are not ordinary sticks you asshole, they are bound to me by my blood."

I threw one of them at him and they hit him but instead of sticking in him it flew back and landed in my hand. I threw both of them and shot my gun at him, "I may be a half breed but let me tell you, I am older than you can possibly imagine, I am like any other vampire, except for a couple of differences, I walk during the day. My heart still beats, and I can take out any bastard that gets in my way." The knives came back to me and Anderson attacked, my gun hit the floor and I blocked him with my sai knife, aiming one of his blades near my face, I dodged it and they hit the wall Anderson boomed with laugher as he closed the gap between him and I "You are no better than any vampire that walks this earth, you won't stop me you half breed Bitch!" He aimed his blade near my heart when it was suddenly shot off, I turned and look "She belongs to me Anderson."

I sighed with relief "Thank god, Integra." I kicked Anderson in the groin and took off next to her behind the two men she came with. "You are ordered to withdrawal and go back to your walls, your in the wrong district."

"Withdrawal? You think I am just going to withdrawal on your order?"

"Integra he is fast watch your men."

"Do you really think that I am just going to run screaming in fear from a filthy Protastant WHORE!" He charged and in one motion cut off the guards heads and pinned Integra to the wall. "Integra!"

I aimed my gun to his head 'Get your hands off her."

Serus came to my side and aimed her gun at her "Your all Pathetic, even that pet of yours, he is out of commission, his head was cut off."

I didn't say anything but I was near laughter. Integra smiled in return "You cut off his head, is that all?" Integra said

"What?" Anderson seemed confused, I heard screeching and flapping in the background, I smirked "The sky is red." I warned

"I would retreat while I am still able Anderson." Integra said

"Are you insane? I am about the paint the walls with the three of you…"

"Well you better make it quick, that vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now…"At that moment I started laughing to no end, I heard the sudden sound of flapping wings next to me, I smiled "Hello Alucard."

The bat flapped his wings next to my neck in a slight movement; it was an equal movement to a kiss. I looked outside "Get ready Serus."


	3. Chapter 3

Blood sweeter than Wine

Chapter 3

ALrighty its Chapter three woot! Just a warning there is a little bit of explicitly, so get ready.

Serus looked at me and the bat on my shoulder looked at her "Why didn't you just drink the blood you idiot." It said.

Serus looked surprised at the bat, I took the bat off my shoulder and put it on my finger "Fly."

The doors and windows shattered and bats swarmed in the room, and formed into the vision of a man in the corner of the room "Cut off his head…Pierced his heart, your are not dealing with just any vampire, you have never seen anything like this before, you may have the oldest training but a hundred years of hunting have made this monster, you're dealing with our crown glory the vampire Alucard."

Alucard looked at me and smiled, a sudden fit of laugher echoed through the halls sending shivered down my spine "Excellent." I said

Alucard aimed his gun his glasses were destroyed showing off his eyes which were bright red, his hat was gone showing off his black hair, and a sadistic smile was across his face "SO what will you do now, Father Anderson?"

Alucard's eyes widened and his smile deepened, I crossed my arms and looked at Anderson "Alright, I'll go, I will need some more time to take care of this one."

He threw his bible down and pt his hand on the top of it and in a flip of a couple pages and the pages flying through the air "We'll meet again Hellsing." And in a flash he was gone. It was over for now. Integra looked at Alucard "Are you Alright?"

"Yes…It has been a while since I have had my head cut off."

I snorted, Alucard looked at Serus "Why didn't you drink my blood?"

"I don't know…something just told me not to."

Alucard sighed "Fine…come on Police girl don't doddle."

I actually laughed at the word "Did you just say Doddle?"

"Why did you change her Alucard?"

"I have been asking him that for days he wont tell me. I told her looking back at Alucard. He smiled in reply.

"Maybe out of spite, maybe for fun, maybe pity…but that doesn't sound like me does it? Maybe I am starting to turn into you two…Maybe I am getting the case of the wimsies…Come Police girl."

Serus tried to catch up with him "Of course Master but my name isn't Police girl…its Serus Victoria."

"Silence! You are a police girl, police girl would do…"

A sudden look came on Serus' face "Your mean."

Intagra and I sat there smiling "That sound like something a King of the Vampires would say…Or a Count."

I looked at her and smiled, she was right about that "Well, what are we going to do about our friends here?

Integra looked down and chopped on her cigar, I hated those cheap ass things I touched her shoulder knowing she was thinking "Iscariot…I knew that we wouldn't be able to keep peace with them so close up our ass."

Integra nodded "We need to go back and meet with the other men at the round table."

"Ugh you don't mean the seven old timers."

"Exactly them."

We walked back to the helicopter and we got into it, Serus sat next to me, Alucard sat across from me and Integra was next to him, it was a quiet ride home I had to admit, but I felt eyes on me as I looked out the window, I turned my eyes to look at Alucard he held a slight smirk on his face, "Where is your hat?"

"Gone I am sure."

"Well if you like compliments I think you look better without it."

He smiled this time causing me to return it, Serus noticed the look between us, he sat motionless, I turned my eyes back to the window, I moved my hair from my neck and he shifted, I smiled wider but pretended not to notice. "So Integra, do I have to be present at the round table meeting or do I get to miss this one?"

"Possibly, your grandfather was my grandfathers right hand so I don't see why not, but you being…"

I nodded "You think about it."

When the Helicopter landed we all got out of it "Mission accomplished sir?" Walter asked meeting us there.

"Yes….Although two of my men are dead."

Alucard helped me out of the helicopter, he gripped my hand tightly I looked at him, his eyes were just like the first time that I ever saw him, I smirked "Thank you."

Serus kept noticing something between Alucard and I and I just prayed that she didn't ask, I wasn't comfortable with telling the little one the story. I walked into the house and into Integra's office Alucard soon fallowed behind me, fallowed by Serus, I took a seat in the chair across from her main desk, she put her head in her hands and sighed "This is another war that I don't feel like dealing with right now, Maxwell is nothing but a cocky bastard."

I remembered him well and she was right, I also remember the last time I was near him he tried to kill me with a steak knife "Yes but I also remember that he is a keen bastard." I replied. "Right now is not the time, we need to get the table together and ask what our orders are before we burst and try to attack Maxwell. I know I am going to regret this later, but they want something else."

"Yes I know….well tonight is not the time to take care of it, everyone go and get some rest, I will make some calls in the morning."

Alucard touched my shoulder…well more gripped my shoulder, I looked up at him and I nodded in understanding, I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let go of me, his eyes sparked, in one last effort for him not to rip my shoulder from my body I touched his arm "Let me get cleaned up, I am covered in ghoul blood."

He let go of my shoulder and I massaged the spot "ow…"

Integra noticed "Don't make too much racket, last time you broke a portrait in my bedroom." She smirked at the comment.

I glared at her "Bitch." I teased.

She laughed "Just be careful you know your limits, he doesn't."

I walked out of the room and down into my chamber, I had to get cleaned up, the heat of the shower massaged me and relaxed all of my muscles in my body, my brown hair dripped with some blood making me squirm, my hair reached my shoulder blades but it felt heave cause of all of the blood that washed out.

Serus was left in Integra's office, noticing all of the looks that Camellia had been getting from her master worried her a little, she looked at Integra who lit up a cigar "What is it Serus?"

"Nothing sir…" She tried to lie but it didn't work. "You want to know what is going on between Alucard and Camellia correct?"

Serus nodded once and Integra sighed "It is a long story but I guess I can give you the short version, there are only a certain amount of Dhamphir vampires in the world, and we just happen to have one of the most special, well after the years of research went by research was conducted and it was found that some Dhamphir have poison blood and some Dhamphir have blood that is sweeter than any wine, there is only one Dhamphir that can produce poison blood and sweet blood, Camellia just happens to be that one Dhamphir, she isn't wanted by the vampire population because she has the resemblance of her human side or the human population because she has bright golden eyes and fangs like the vampire side, she is under protection of the queen and in parliament, she doesn't exist. Now we also found out that Alucard gets into a strong battle and losses a lot of blood, sometimes the blood that he absorbs from medical blood and such isn't enough, so…he goes to Camellia, Alucard is the only vampire that has anything to do with her, they have known each other for a long time but you will have to ask them about that. He took her under his wing and they have been friends ever since, I think it's something else but..."

Serus just nodded, feeling awkward about the question now.

I towel dried my hair and got into a night shirt a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed off my neck, I was ready when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and let him in, he smirked and took the steps in. My chamber was a mess and I knew that, I loved his chamber cause it was so clean but then again all he had was a throne, He took off his coat and set it down on my dresser, he didn't say anything he just watched me while I went to put my hair up. He took the hair tie away and let my hair fall "I just washed my hair I don't want blood in it."

"I wont be that messy."

He took his tie off and his vest, so it was only his dress shirt, by the end of it all he would be lucky to have even that. I glared and tried to get my hair tie back "You always say that, and by the time I wake up the next day then I have to take a shower again."

He thought about it and then gave me my hair tie back and I put my hair in a bun "Thank you."

I walked over to my bed and got under the covers, he was silent for a moment, I saw his chest rise as he took a breath, he walked over and lay over me, he touched the sides of my neck and my face, he bend down and kissed a tender spot on my neck "I love your scent."

I smiled "The blood or the perfume."

"Both."

He rose up and looked me in the eyes, his eyes flashed again "I have been waiting for you to get hurt for a while, I miss this."

He smiled "I don't want to keep the lady waiting."

He turned my head to the side and kissed my neck again, I felt his fangs rub against my neck and my breathing increased because of it, he liked to toy with me but it always pissed me off somehow, the ecstasy built up fully when his fangs pierced the skin of my back arched causing my chest to touch his, he moved so he was laying on top of me, he smiled against my neck he was drinking in my blood and I moaned, it always felt so good for him to do this. I breathed heavily as he kept drinking from my neck. I wanted to feel his skin, I got carried away, I gripped the back of his shirt and tore at it from the back shredding it off of his back, he was taken by surprise and let go of me "Your getting very persistent."

I looked down at his chest as he breathed "I am so sorry."

He laughed, that was all, he ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room and bit back down on my neck drinking my blood in, I moaned again, I clawed at his back , his back would heal as soon as I made the wounds, this wasn't sex but when Alucard did this it might as well had been, I knew I wasn't hurting him, there was nothing I could do to hurt him, he put his hands on my shoulders and lifted me up, by this moment I started to feel drained but it still felt so good to me, he could tell I was getting weak and in one tight drag he let go of my neck and laid me back down on my bed, he let one more kiss to my neck "Are you alright?"

My eyes fluttered weakly but I nodded "You took a lot from me this time." I said

He smiled "Rest, you did well tonight."

"As long as your better I guess that is all that matters." I said before closing my eyes and going into a deep slumber, He ended up falling next to me and sleeping that night in my bed, I knew that I was nothing more than a blood bank, but he was my friend still, and I would do anything for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Sweeter than wine

Chapter 4

His dream

A graveyard outside of London was his final battle as a free man, he was no longer going to be free he was going to end up being a servant of the man that had stopped him from getting what he always wanted.

"Have I been bested?" he asked in pain

"Yes you have been bested." His eyes glow orange as he looks at the man who has beat him "Your secret is gone, the people fear you, your servants have left you, your home and hide out is gone… she will never be yours count, you are nothing, and you will be nothing."

Silence in the graveyard before a large fist came down on his chest again, blood poured from his mouth, he was picked up by the coat collar and held there roughly. "And the child has been born after you bit her mother, because of you she is a monster, a half breed vampire was born all because you were in love with her mother."

His only thoughts "What have I done?"

Her Dream

A little girl aged about four and her mother walk down the street together, her mother holds to the little girls hand, as they walk toward the market when something catches the little girls eye a man on a black horse, she looks to see him and thinks in the back of her head that he must be some kind of prince, he sits high with his chin up, he wears a cape and a black Victorian suit, his hair is black and hangs to his shoulder blades, he has a black mustache and goatee, his shoulders are broad as he rides up on a horse, it is his eyes that catch her more, they are red with an orange glow, he looks down at her and gives the little one a soft smile "Hello my princess."

From his pocket he takes out a flower and hands it to the little girl "What a beautiful flower you will become."

"Sir Integra You have called this meeting because the unthinkable has occurred." The man with a pointed nose and classes with snow white hair folded his hands on the table. I stood next to Integra as she smiled "Yes."

The twelve of British military and Parliament gathered around in secret at the round table, I was the unlucky thirteenth that had to be present, the only good thing that came out of it, I only had to be present to share the story then go back to my room and rest. I was still weak as a dog "So much has happened even if we did try to stop it there are still numbers that will go to the press."

Integra nodded

"What have you found Integra?" One man with a mustache and salt and pepper hair asked.

Integra looked at me and I readied myself, "As you know there was an increase in the vampire population, so we took it upon ourselves to research them, we found out…"

She looked at me, I took from my bag a white cloth and unwrapped it, it was covered in blood, but I managed to clean it off enough to show what it was. "This chip is a transmitting device of some kind, I tried to track it but it came up with nothing, it shows everything, if he or she is ripe enough, mental status, combat status, so one and so forth." I said sliding it to the middle of the table 'Someone is behind this no real vampire would do this."

"And you would know?" a fat man in the corner of the room snorted and raised his eyebrows, I glared "Well me being only half I would know that I don't have a chip in my neck."

Integra snorted "There is something else as well."

"What?" Members of the parliament looked surprised.

"While I was on a hunt on a hunt against ghouls I found this out, usually victims who are still virgins usually turn into new vampires, however in my case files when I submit them this is not the case, all of the victims virgins or not, still turn into ghouls." I replied

"And how do you know that they were virgins?" one accused, it was the fat man again "Sir Edward", I knew the questions were coming because I was a half breed. My eyes narrowed "You ever kill a child ghoul before?"

The members of parliament went silent, and I looked at them "I did."

Integra took over knowing I was getting pissed off "We also found that while the masters were dead the ghouls still lived, the incident with Father Anderson for instance, he said that he already killed the head vampire, but Alucard, Camellia and Serus had just killed off the ghouls."

All of the members of Parliament looked at me "And you confirm this?"

I nodded "Yes I do."

"Then there is really no need for you to stay, thank you Camellia."

I looked at Integra "My orders?"

"None today, rest, you still look weak."

I nodded and stood up. My way down to my chamber was a long one, I didn't feel right, I removed my dress shirt and got into a different outfit, my flair jeans, tennis shoes and a black shirt. "WALTER!"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at my door "What the hell?"

I walked out of my chamber and down the hall to Serus' room "What is going on in here? Members of Parliament heard you I am sure." I asked

Walter looked at me "Ah Camellia, Serus was just telling me how upset she was over the loss of a mattress."

I smiled and looked at Serus "Why?"

"I want a bed!" She whined

"You won't drink blood, so you have to sleep in a coffin filled with dirt of your birth place."

"What?"

I nodded "I was lucky enough to be human enough not to do that but then again I can do a lot of things the vampires can't do, but Serus blood is important for your survival I know that you won't want too but you will find out that when it comes to drinking blood and turning into a skeleton the blood is chosen."

She looked down and I felt a bit of pity "Why don't you want to drink blood anyway? There are other options "

"I don't know, I just feel that something will disappear."

Walter looked at me and rolled his eyes, "You idiot, why did you let me drink your blood in the first place, you could have just died then."

Serus looked at her master with a bit of fear, I patted her on the shoulder "You chose to be a vampire and you will always be such."

Serus looked at the ground because of her scolding, I put an arm around her shoulders and looked at Alucard and mouthed "Not cool" he sneered in return "A vampire like you comes along every once in a while, it doesn't bother me too much, but be warned you will need blood sooner or later."

"oh yes Alucard I did get your order in."

"Really? Let me see." His voice purred

Walter went over and picked up a box his arms shook violently as he struggled to lift the box, I walked over to help him and lifted it on the table "I could had lifted that when I was younger I am sure."

I smiled "Not anymore old man, not anymore."

He gave me a bored look and opened the box, Alucard smirked "This is…"

Walter explained "A different design from your original Joshua 454 this weapon cant be used by humans, even a half breed such as Camellia cannot use it, 76 kilos, 39 mm long and carries six bullets it has a 13 mm pistol round.

"The casing?'

"Gold Alloy, Special."

"The gunpowder?"

"Macedonia company NNA9 formula."

"The casing themselves?"

"Unique baptism anagram."

"Walter this weapon is perfect."

"I am pleased that you are pleased." Walter looked at me "Oh yes, Alucard ordered this special for you Camellia."

I blinked and looked at Alucard "Special for me?"

"Yes miss."

Walter handed me a black metal knife "Oh it's beautiful."

"this is no ordinary knife, it may look like a pocket knife of some kind but that is not the case, he pointed to a small button on the side of the hilt and told me to push it, I did as he said and the slides flipped open and unfolded until the handle was In the shape of a bow and arrow, "Well this is cool but what does it…"

A sudden blue light went across from one end to the other "Do…."

"This is an Ultra violet spectrum with almost five hundred degrees radiating the light, with no harm to you, of course ultra violet light hurts vampires. This is a new invention and the best part about it, if you throw it, it comes back like a boomerang, I believe that it will work to your advantage apparently Alucard thought so as well."

It was rare to see Alucard give me something of such value even after what happened. "Thank You Alucard, and thank you as well Walter."

Serus looked at out weapons with a sudden jealousy "And don't worry miss Victoria I got something for you as well."

From behind the box that Alucard's gun was in he opened another case, and I helped him lift up another gun from the case, it was large, huge, and heavy to lift. Serus looked at this thing in awe, I looked at it in fear "This thing is huge."

"But it is very powerful, almost like a bazooka, I however was too interested in my n newest toy to really listen to the description of the thing. Alucard looked at me intently "You like it?"

I nodded "It is deffinatly an upgrade from the last pair that I had unfortunately Anderson took them with him, they were lodged in his back when he left."

I heard something in the far distance, something didn't sound right "I hear something."

"What is it?"

"It sounds like…Guns…or Marching? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound right…"

The lights flickered above us causing panic, All of us looked at the lights as they flickered on and off and then finally they all went off and the back up lighting came on. "What the hell?" I said in frustration.

Alucard didn't say anything he stood motionless against the wall, "What do you think?"

He smiled "Battle of course."

I rolled my eyes "I am an idiot I knew that somehow."

A phone came in from inside the house, Walter answered it "Yes Sir Integra…Yes…" He made a motion for me to turn on the monitors in the room next to mine and I nodded, I made my way to the hall and turned them on…"Shit…"

Inside the house were ghouls…. Many of them and two men one with long blonde hair and a white suit and the other with black hair and a beanie on his head with an eye, they both were vampires, but they were factory made. Alucard came in behind me "Well?"

I pointed to the monitor "Seems we have some unwelcomed guests." I said

Alucard looked at the screen "Yes it does seem."

"Any plan?"

"Not yet."

We walked back in and the phone went off again and an unfamiliar voice came across the receiver, "Is this thing on? Cool…Hello Hellsing, your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers my Names Yan, and Let me give a special shout out to the queen bitch herself Miss Hellsing, I want to thank our hosts for all of the refreshments being served today they are delicious…" I glared at the phone before I walked back over to the monitor and looked at it, I saw the man with beanie on his head and piercings on his face. He licked the blood from the head causing me to shiver, from what I saw there was blood in the background, I heard the phone behind me, "There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide unless of course you just want to take the easy way and kill yourselves…of course right now I would recommend pissing yourselves fallowed by praying to your infinite god." he pressed on the heads eyeball until it burst. "We will leave it up to you, thank you London…goodnight."

I glared as the monitor went off "Sick bastard wont get away with it. We take action as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Sweeter Than Wine

Chapter 5

"Well it seems that this is going to be a lot of fun, it has been a while."

"I thought you said that with Father Anderson." I looked at Alucard not noticing that he had been behind me the whole time I was watching the gruesome scene.

Alucard just smiled and walked out of the room, I fallowed behind him back to where Walter and Serus wait, Walter was on the phone "Yes sir we heard…We are locked up in Miss Victoria's room…Yes..." He put the receiver down and put it on speaker "Is everyone alright?" Integra asked

Everyone of us said "Yes." Into the speaker

"Any Suggestions?" Integra asked

Walter spoke up first "I would suggest that we split up into teams, and get up to you, Serus, Camellia and I one team and Alucard on the other, while Alucard and Camellia make their own soldier, if You put a veteran and a newbie together they might as well make one good soldier."

"What about Alucard by himself?"

"I don't think he will have a problem with a fan boy..." I said looking at Alucard, however the boy that wants to find you, Integra, I worry about a little more, from what I could tell of him he is a very sick asshole, he gets a sexual high from all of this, he actually said that he was…hard from shooting people."

"There you go using your psychology where it isn't needed." Alucard replied I ignored the comment.

"How are you going to get up here without getting caught? The area is surrounded by ghouls"

"How did you Find Alucard ten years ago?" Walter asked smiling.

"The air ducts of course."

"It will be a tight squeeze but I think we can make it." Walter concluded "See you soon."

"Walter?"

"Yes sir Integra."

"These things are eating my people, show no mercy let no one make it out of this house alive!"

Wires shot from his hands and Walter crossed his arms across his chest smiling, causing me to smile in return "On your orders sir Integra." Walter hung up the phone and looked at us.

Alucard smirked "Well, does Walter Dolneaz, the Angel of Death ride again?"

I crossed my arms over my chest "I would say that he came out of retirement for a while."

Serus looked at the three of us confused "What are you three talking about?"

"You will see soon enough." Alucard said walking over to the wall. "This could be fun."

Serus looked nervous I smiled "Don't be nervous, you really think we haven't been n a tougher situations than this?"

Walter opened up the opening to the vent "Come on Miss Victoria, your first."

Serus stepped up on the lid on the coffin and boosted herself up into the vent and waited for the next person "Camellia…"

"just a moment." I looked at Alucard "Alucard, I am going to need…"

"I know."

He took off one of his gloves and looked at his thumb, he walked over to me and took my new knife from my leg holster and cut his thumb, I took the knife from his hand and put it back into the holster, I took hold of this hand and looked at the blood for a moment, he chuckled "You will have a temporary boost in strength and stamina, and your vampire senses will take over, it will where off when its over."

I took his hand in mine, I took his thumb in my mouth and sucked on it, taking a little of his blood. When I let go of his thumb I looked the blood off the rest of my teeth as if I had been sucking on some sort of candy. I looked at him "Be careful."

Alucard smirked, I walked over and stepped to the coffin and hoisted myself into the vent "Okay Serus start crawling, I will be right behind you."

"Okay."

She started crawling and I was fallowing right behind her, Walter was soon right behind me "So Alucard is just going to sit there I guess."

"Precisely."

"How long do you think it is going to take to get to the round table room?"

"About ten minutes."

"Good."

We crawled up the vent system until we found the vent to the round table, "What the hell is going on Integra?" The fat man that was bothering me earlier was going into fits and panicking.

"sir Edward please, one of the men said. "Getting panicked about it wont help anything."

As Sir Edward started to get panicked even more, Serus hit the vent and the vent fell on his face, before I knew it Serus was stuck in the vent "How do you manage of all things to get stuck in the vent?" I said frustrated "Hold still."

Everyone looked up at us "Its…a bottom?"

I pushed on Serus and she soon fell from the vent and on Sir Edward. I fell a little more graceful stumbling a little on my landing, and Walter did a hand spring on to the table and stuck the landing perfectly, I looked at him "Show off." I said smiling. He returned the smile and helped me down off the table "Thank god the three of you are alright."

"We have been through worse Integra." I said sitting down in the chair that I was sitting in before. "Anything new?"

"No."

Walter lit a cigar for Integra "How does it look?" She asked

"You ever see what hell looks like?" I asked "It looks like that."

Walter nodded "The floors are completely blood covered."

"So what now?" she asked us.

"Serus, Camellia and I attack, you stay here."

I looked at them "It wont be too hard to do it is three against one."

I stood up and walked toward the door and held my ear against it "And I would go now, we don't have too much time left."

Walter smiled "Alright here is the plan…"

Yan Valentine walked down the hallway toward the door that was now barricaded shut "Come on out chick, come out and play little Hellsing we wont hurt you, we just want to torture you, kill you maybe skull fuck your head a couple of times, but not hurt you, I promise it will be a lot of fun…"

Walter hid in the closet down the hallway Serus at the door next to where I was standing. I looked at here "On Walters order, remember that." I said

She nodded

I did what Walter told me to do and walked past the door "Hey!"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of the door, "Who the fuck are you?"

I looked at Yan "Who me?" I said nonchalantly

"Yes you bitch, who are you?"

I turned and stood full view, My head was straight and "Oh I am Camellia, and you are Yan Valentine, right."

"You…You're the Half-breed Bitch that works for the Hellsing queen bee? You?"

I smirked "Yep…that's me. I am starting to get used to the fact that I am a Half-breed bitch. But please come up with something else."

"Alright, how about half breed whore, I mean you are the one that Fucks Alucard right?"

I frowned "I would revere away from using such language…It provokes my anger."

Soon Walter stepped from his spot, Yan looked at him "And who the Fuck are you old man?"

'Walter Dolneaz, the Angel of Death, retired disposal of vampire trash and ex vampire hunter."

I looked behind Yan and looked at the army he had behind him "Wow, you have got yourself an army back there don't ya? How nice. Well too bad they won't last long."

Walter only made a motion and wires wrapped around some of the ghouls and from there ripped them to shreds, I admired the wires that Walter used, he knew grace, power and perception. "I missed? Well I guess I cant compare myself now to when I was young." He said

I smiled in return "It's alright Walter, you got some of the ghouls out of the way, now I guess it is my turn, and I think I will use my new weapon."

I took out my newest prize and opened the sides and the uv string went end to end and threw it clearing the back ranks of the army and catching it "Nice." I said.

Walter smiled and looked at Yan, Yan looked at the both of us with surprise on his face but snapped his fingers "Fire!"

The ghouls took fire and started shooting, Walter ducked out of the way and used the wired like marionette strings wrapping them around the ghouls necks and pulled causing them to split again Yan looked at his decreasing army and Walter took it upon himself to use Yan's line "I would highly recommend pissing yourself, fallowed my a dose of praying to your infinite god."

"Please old man you honestly think that you and the half-breed whore can stop me?"

I Walter and I looked at each other and smiled "Miss Victoria if you please."

"I turned around and looked a Serus who has been hiding in the closet "Right!"

At the same time Walter and I dodged out of the way, I rolled under the bench and hid from the fire Yan got out of the way and a large hole was fired through his battalion, I rolled from under the bench and stood up from the ground to look at the Valentine brother "Bitch!" He tried to shoot me but I got out of the way of the bullet, the blood that I took from Alucard started working through my system, I shivered and I turned my head to the side and cracked my neck "Walter be my back up? I am about to go to war."

Walter looked at me unsure, but all I had to do was make eye contact with him and he noticed in my eyes that the blood was going through my system. I blinked and my eyes turned red enough that I could sense it and feel it. Walter smiled "Alright."

I turned and looked at Yan "As for you, you little bitch I will rip your limbs off your fucking body and stick your head so far up your ass that your ancestors and your own brother will feel it, and watch the blood run freely from ur rotting corpse, and all those piercings? Those are going to be my mother fucking trophies!" I bit my thumb and felt some of the blood drip from my thumb and from there the blood began to form.

Deep in the bowels of the Hellsing house Alucard sat at his thrown feeling Camellia's body fill with his blood, he felt her rage, he was attached to her, he felt her, took in her scent, absorbed her mind and mentality, and now he was going to feel her fight, it started to process a little piece of her mentality and he smiled "There you go, still the beautiful girl that I met so many years ago, and what a mouth you have on you."

A piece of his wall shattered letting the light in, he looked up at the shattered pieces and saw a man "There you are, even hiding from me I am able to find you, Alucard."

"Don't confuse my Patients with cowardess; I was actually getting a bit bored waiting for you."

"Well Alucard I am a huge fan of yours."

"Really? Well then this is going to be more fun than I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 6

Yan laughed at me as he noticed that something about me changed everyone in that room felt it. Serus shook behind me. "Wow, so the Hellsing Half-breed does have a dark side."

"More than you know asshole."

My blood that mixed with Alucard's formed a long serrated knife, all I did at that point was take out my new weapon that Alucard picked out himself and the blood wrapped around it I had a knife and a uv cutter. "Come on Yan, I have taken out bigger bitches than you in my time."

At that moment he charged at me I stepped out of the way and he ran past me, "What?"

I appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying across the room and into a wall back away from the conference door, he attacked again trying to fire but I blocked myself with my weapon, I projected over and swung the knife slashing his stomach and the blood begin to pour "Starting to feel that feeling like you're about to be beaten by a girl, I am not even trying."

I was trying to piss him off on purpose I wanted to see what he was capable of, from what I could tell so far, not much, I didn't see the gun that was aimed at my side and a sudden wave of pain past into my side, I cried out but didn't lose my ground, I came up with a plan somehow and looked past him at Serus, and I through my blood knife to the side "I can beat this bitch with my own two hands, He aimed the gun at me again and I kicked it away "Gun one, nothing more."

I kicked him between the legs but he caught my leg, which I expected "Ah protecting the jewels? I knew it." Then supporting one foot between his legs and spinning around I kicked him in the face and pushed myself away from him "Serus NOW."

Serus ran up and grabbed his wrist and put it behind his back and kicked him in the back of the legs causing him to fall on the ground "Get off me bitch I am supposed to be on top."

I glared at him, I grabbed my side and walked over to him "You son of a bitch!" I said before kicking him in the rib cage.

"Excellent move miss Victoria." Walter said "Where did you learn that."

"I was a police officer you know." She said with pride. I looked at her "Thanks I was getting kind of tired, good job kiddo."

"Are you alright Camellia?" Walter asked me looking at my waist.

I blinked "Oh this? Its just a flesh wound I am fine, how about you?"

Walter sighed "I can't really compare to my younger days but I am fine."

"Hey you stupid bitch!" Yan yelled over us causing us to look at him "What?"

"I never heard Hellsing having a new vampire bitch."

Walter ignored him "What is your objective, you can't get an army with your lack of skill, so who is pulling the strings?"

"Kiss my ass old man!"

Walter lost a little nerve and stepped on his hand "Young man….then right one his next."

"Alright, we had two missions, the first waste the round party conference and the second one my brother is taking care of right now, wasting that vampire pet Alucard."

Walter and I looked at Each other "Are you…"

"No…he can take care of it himself, I have my own battle I am fighting, with this little bitch, plus it really wouldn't do me any good to be there anyway."

Luke Valentine looked at Alucard "I want to show you my true abilities; I am not like the ones that you have fought before." In a flash he went from the hole the he burst through to Alucard's throne "I will be the first to surpass you!"

Alucard's reply? "That was fast." Alucard's gun was already up against Luke's stomach and he was ready to pull the trigger, when Luck pulled the trigger to his gun, that was when Alucard pulled his. They both fell backward motionless, Alucard's glasses had been knocked from his face, blood dripped from his head where he had been shot. At the same time they both cawed with laughter, both of them had the same movements as they sat up to shoot at each other again, Alucard got a good hit to the eye but he aimed with no sight and shot at Luke. Luke dodged each shot like a fly dodging a fly swatter, his movements graceful, Alucard was sincerely impressed and let out a whistle, Luke however got cocky "I have studied all of your movements, If anything I am your superior."

Serus struggled to keep Yan down, he was honestly starting to piss me off, I was getting irritated by this attitude, and I could tell that Walter was as well "Who orders you around? He asked again

"Are you fucking deaf old man? I said I was head of the Hellsing Massacre party!."

I rolled my eyes "I am going to kill him."

"We were created to get rid of you all that is why."

"Enough!" Walter said "What can you do in your current state."

I laughed "With Serus on top of him not much."

"You fucking senile old man!"

The sound of growling woke us all up, Yan Elbowed Serus in the chest and took off from underneath her "Your about to fight your own kind bitches." He took off toward the door Walter and I turned and looked at him "Stop!"

Serus was trying to get away from the ghouls that used to be the men of Hellsing, she tripped and fell, I didn't know what to do at that moment but I thought that saving Serus might have been the best option so I ran to her taking my UV cutter and cutting a few of their heads off, dragging Serus away from them right as Yan opened the door to see Integra and the rest of the round table in front of him, guns drawn.

Alucard looked at Luke with a grin on his face "Invocation of Cromwell confirmed Levels three, two and one released. Releasing restraint control, Activating limited disengagement of ability protection until target is completely silenced."

He put his hands out in front of him until only one eye showed "Now I shall educate you as to what a clash between real vampires really is."

From Alucard's body released hell hounds who growled and barked with anger, Alucard smiled, Luke was in complete and utter fear from this monster that Alucard had become. Hellhounds ran across the room, jumped on Luke, snapped at him, one of them ripped his leg off his body, and Alucard's arm emerged from one of the shadow creatures and shot his other leg off as Luke was trying to retreat to the stairs. Alucard laughed, "Come on you only lost two of your legs, sprout wings transform, get more of them…. Regenerate yourself and retaliate, the night is just beginning and so has the game…HURRY!"

"You Monster!: was Lukes only cry

Alucard was taken aback but he glared down at the pitiful man "So this is the totality of your "Abilities!" Alucard said angry "Your nothing but pitiful useless rags."

"Whatever I say your Hellsing is finished, you were one of the most powerful why lower yourself to the level of the protestant knights dog."

"Well if I am a dog, your nothing but dog shit."

A hell hound emerged from Alucard's shoulder and tore into his new found kill, "He was pitiful, I cant imagine them having too much trouble up there."

Alucard turned and walked toward the throne, the blood of the hell hound fallowing behind him.

Serus and I fought to keep the ghouls off of us but it wasn't working, they were snapping, biting, trying all of there might to get to us, I was getting pissed, and serus was too, it seemed at the same time that we lost control and we attacked them instead of the other way around, I ripped them to shreds and got them away from me, even taking out some of the ghouls with body parts from the others, however I knew when to stop, I looked at Integra "What the hell happened, my staff was all turned?"

I nodded looking at her, She noticed behind me that Serus hadn't stopped, and I sensed it "Serus STOP!" Integra took off past me and wrapped her arms around Serus "Stop…please…"

Serus seemed to snap back to reality she looked out and started screaming :What did I do?" I ran over and touched her shoulders "It's okay." Walter slammed Yan into the wall, I was soon close behind him trying to get the control back into my body, Integra walked next to me Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, just trying to control again."

"You really think that you've one, go ahead make it quick old man." Yan yelled laughing

"No, not until we know who sent you."

"I am dead anyway pal, you think I would tell you."

Integra cocked the gun in her hand and looked at Yan he smiled "What's up. Slut."

She gritted her teeth and looked down at him "I am not in a very friendly mood right now, so I would spill whatever you can give…NOW"

"You really think that I could, that transmitter that is in my body is transmitting every conversation, every damn word, do you honestly think that they would let me live? After what happened? I saw a spark from one side of him and his body burst into flame I grabbed Integra and pulled her back toward me, "Here is a newsflash for all you bitches! Happy Millenium!"

Soon his body turned into nothing but ash.

Worry shot across Integra's face I touched my friends shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we don't we give them some time…"

Walter was about to say something when one of the round table party intervened "This is a responsibility of Integra, she has to act with the accordance of her duty."

"Sir Islands…"

"No this is her responsibility." He repeated.

"But."

"WALTER!" Integra yelled at the butler and he was silenced

I looked at Integra she sighed "Alright Camellia, hand me my gun."

I didn't want to but I did as she said and handed her the gun, she walked up to the ghoul "I shall not beg for forgiveness because it is my fault."

"Walter look into Millennium, down to the last drop."

Walter glared at Sir Islands "Yes sir." He said between his teeth. I walked behind her not helping but giving her support as the gun she held in her hand went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Sweeter than Wine,

Chapter 7

I was sitting in Integra's office when Walter walked in that afternoon, the funeral had been that morning and it had been as I imagined sad. Alucard stood next to me and Serus behind us, I stood behind Integra who has been a little more than depressed, we saluted the fallen and it was then that work had to be done. "I went over everything from the attack yesterday, out of the ninety six agents that we have employed here only ten and a half survived, eight of them were on vacation at the time of the attack, only you and myself survived."

"Alucard and Serus were excluded." Integra said

"And where does the half come in?" I asked looking at him

"Alucard and Serus are not technically alive so I left them out and the half comes from the half human that Camellia is."

I gave him a bored look "Oh is that the butler making a funny? Cute, har har."

Walter and Integra laughed at my expression. It had been the first time that Integra actually laughed. "What about Millennium?"

Walter took out a piece of paper and read it to her. "currently we have ubtained every scrap of information, with some help from the conference I got help from M15 and M16, we scoured the library and found nothing. In America, France and Japan were supernatural study groups we even tracked down a star wars fan club in Los Angeles…"

I was buckled over laughing, I couldn't quit "Wait…Wait…why star Wars?"

"The millennium Falcon."

I started laughing again Walter went on "I did however find the meaning."

"What of it?"

"The span of a Thousand years."

Integra was sitting deep in thought "There was a persuaded glory of an empire that would last a thousand years it raised a war, a century ago with Hitler Germany."

Walter and I were surprised and we focused… "The third reich." I said quietly.

"Exactly, keep looking Walter, leave no stone unturned."

"Yes sire, oh and about our forces we cant afford to recruit directly from the army?"

"Reason?"

"Because it is unnatural, but I did hire some new recruits, The wild Geese."

"Oh dear lord." I said "Here we go."

They are mercenaries, they have a high price however, most of them are criminals of some kind, ."

I smirked "And we aren't? You forget one of the vamps you got in your basement was a killer at one time and I wasn't exactly the most innocent babe of the patch."

"They are also Military experts, now they are under contract, as long as we pay them we won't be betrayed."

I got up and stretched from my spot, as comfortable that I was in the chair I knew that I had something that I had to do "Integra tell me something? Are you going to be hearing from Maxwell."

"We will have a meeting with him soon. Why Camellia, do you want to do with me?"

I smiled "As your best friend I think it would be a pretty good idea."

She smirked and looked at me "I guess I can't be more glad that you are by my side than anything, thank you Camellia."

I nodded "No problem Integra, you have done so much for me, I kind of owe ya one."

"You owe me nothing just one thing."

"Yes?"

"What is it like? Never getting old, never being able to die?"

"Some days it is the best thing ever, and some days it is the biggest bitch ever, I am sure it would be better if you had someone to share immortality with, but what do I know, I am just a half breed, a question like that is more of a question for Alucard."

I walked out of the office and down to the elevator down to the basement, I walked down to where my chamber was but Serus door open, she was sitting up in bed and was deep in thought "Hey?"

Serus looked up at me "Oh Camellia, hi."

"You seem deep in thought my dear, are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday, what happened to me?"

I sighed and took a seat next to her "Serus, sometimes the will to be a vampire is stronger than the will to be human, I know that you don't like to hear that, but your not drinking blood, and when you don't that vampire will is stronger than anything else and you kill. I know that perfectly well."

"You do?"

"Yes, I am a half vampire but I do need blood every so often to live, it only comes around when I am week or wounded, or even before I fight, but I still need it."

"Why does my master take blood from you…I mean I know that sometime the medical blood isn't enough but…why?"

That was honestly an awkward question…one I couldn't really answer "I don't really know, sometimes I think it is just for the blood, I am like a blood bank somehow and I don't know why…Alucard and I have been friends for a long time, I guess he has some kind of trust, maybe…"

"You're going to have to tell me the story sooner or later."

"I will tell you in time, right now, rest, we have some new recruits coming and they want us present for this, well you and I…not Alucard."

I watched her sink back into the coffin and go back to sleep, that was when I left, I heard the slight movement from Alucard's chamber and took it upon myself to see if he was okay. I opened the door into pitch black. I adjusted my sight to see him in a deep slumber, he looked peaceful, he may have been a little bit better if he had actually been asleep in his coffin or something, but I guess the throne that he had was just as good to him. I smiled at his peaceful form shook my head picking up some of the blood packets and throwing them in the trashcan, "My prince you cease to amaze me."

And with that word I walked out to leave him alone.

That evening I heard voices in the ball room, Serus ran into me at the stair case "Are thy here?"

I nodded "Yep, come on lets go show these assholes what monsters are."

We walked up to hear them "What is this Bernadette, are we gonna raid a police station or is this some rich asshole that wants his own army."

"No Gentlemen, this is a new thing, we are hunting monsters." A strong French accent entered my ear drums "This is nice, he is French." I cracked the door open 'Kinda cute too." Serus sat straight and moved so that she could see, he had long blond hair in a braid around his neck, one eye and dressed for combat.

"What?" The men laughed causing me to smile "The idiots are so clueless right now."

"It's true, the enemy are ghouls that were human and vampires that don't age." Integra walked into the room and Serus and I bolted to the wall "Holy water, crucifix, stabbing them with a stake to the heart, and cutting its head off this is what we do. For more information please refer to Bram stoker."

I laughed causing everyone to look at me "Awesome reference Integra." I said Integra smiled "Thank you Camellia."

"Vampires? They don't exist." Bernadette said cocky.

"We happen to have two and a half vampires in this establishment."

I gave my friend a bored look "Okay the half-breed jokes are getting old."

They turned to us again and Bernadette got cocky again. "You two are vampires?"

I shifted to the side "I am a half-breed but Serus here happens to be full."

She was leaned against the wall she looked uncomfortable, that was when I moved to the side next to Integra "Maybe we should have called Alucard for this one."

"He would have killed them all."

"…True."

Bernadette looked at Serus "You're a vampire."

"Y—Yes I am."

The men started to laugh "I think they are laughing at me sir." She said

"then do something to make them stop." She said coldly.

I smiled And Serus came up with a plan "Come on."

Bernadette laughed again "If this girl is a vampire then I am Frankenstein's monster." He come up on her but she just simply flicked him in the head, causing him to fly backwards "Ouch." I said Serus wasn't done there all she did was click him a couple of times more and he went lying "Captain?"

"She just flicked me in the head and I fell to the floor. Your telling me that you are a vampire,."

"Damn right she is." The deep familiar voice echoed through the hallway and before I knew it Alucard was coming through the wall "The police girl may be the lowed of the low but she is still a vampire."

Integra and I looked at him "I am truly sorry sir." Walter said bolting into the room "I did try to stop him."

"They were going to find out about him sooner or later." I said "but then again maybe I better try to make sure that he doesn't kill them all."

"Good idea." Integra said

"These men are going to be protecting me when I sleep, and protecting my master while I am sleeping how pitiful."

I walked over to him "Just don't kill them that is all we have." Bernadette looked at us in shock and surprise. "You guys are vampires no way!"

"Oh I do have something for you sir." Walter said

"Yes."

Walter handed her a letter and her face turned grime "Division XIII the Iscariot organization, Enrico Maxwell."

It seemed I had gotten my wish after all they asked for my presence as well. Alucard looked at me but didn't say anything I knew however what he was thinking. I was going to be fallowed that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Sweater than wine

Chapter 8

I stood next to Integra in the museum of the imperial art, Integra was silent, I looked at Walter "What time are they supposed to be there?"

"Three."

'And what time is it?"

"Three." Walter said

The letter stated that Integra and I were supposed to meet Maxwell at the museum at three, Integra looked at me and thanked me again for going with her in this time, I nodded "However they are late, what if we fell under another trap?"

"We won't, The Vatican being the sneaky ones that we are wont do anything like that in broad daylight. And they are on enemy ground we have the protection." Walter said to both of us, a sudden obnoxious sound of a rat echoed through the imperial Hallway "Wow the imperial war museum simply magnificent this is the first time I have seen such a lovely place."

Integra and I turned to look at them "Oh, it appears we are a bit late."

Maxwell was a sniveling priest with long blonde hair, to be honest just the look of him made me sneer "Good afternoon, I am so sorry to keep you waiting ladies…"

"Don't approach further." Integra said.

I stepped in front of her for her protection, holy man or not if he threatened her he threatened me. "Well I certainly don't feel very welcomed here."

"As you shouldn't Maxwell, What business does Iscariot have with us?"

Maxwell ignored me "I am Commander Enrico Maxwell of XIII of Iscariot."

"We know who you are." I snapped

"And who would you be?"

"Self introductions are not necessary, we all know each other."

"I wish to start no conflict here." Maxwell said

"You have already started a conflict! You have broken the treaty when you sent father Anderson into the field and attacked my men, you have not only attacked my organization but have killed two of my soldiers and I was almost killed as well, do not tell me you were not aware of it." Integra might have been loud all the time but this time she was pissed off, I mean she was ready for war, I was still standing in between them, I was ready to attack on Integra's order.

"So what? What makes you think that you can come on Ireland's borders and take yourself on the thrown, I don't care if you have two casualties or two million, I would not have dealt with you if it wasn't an order from the Vatican. As far as the half breed is concerned with being here she is just the spawn of a vampire whore and a human man! So shut up and listen you filthy English sow!"

I didn't have time to attack him before I was stopped not by anyone but by the air itself "You dare call my master a sow and camellia a whore? And expect to get away with it?"

I felt like I was being held back and I knew that Alucard was doing it somehow, "I heard your sniveling whine from a mile away, Iscariots are all the same…Rome certainly has changed little."

I snickered and the force against me was dropped "Ah the Vampire Alucard, the Hellsing pet, this is the first time I have seen you in person." Maxwell turned and looked at me, he noticed the two bite marks on my neck from the night before "And Camellia, how could I forget you, You must be Alucard's little whore."

I felt the anger build again but I didn't say anything, even if I wanted to I didn't have time Alucard took his gun from behind his coat and aimed it at him "How dare you! I don't think you will be leaving London alive, I will kill you bastard."

"Oh I am paralyzed with fright, very well I am afraid that we are no longer talking business, shall we settle this in a different matter." He snapped his fingers and his voice was loud and he called "ANDERSON!"

At the end of the hallway the door opened and Integra and Walter were in shock I jumped back near Alucard and stopped him "Shit!"

I looked at Anderson and he lost his nerve, and he started to recite a prayer, "Dammit!" I said looking at Alucard "Please not here, I don't care where you go but not here."

Alucard looked down at me and simply ignored the comment, "I will take out Anderson then I will take out Maxwell."

"No Alucard stop please."

Maxwell seemed to have lost control of his minion "All that is needed is your presence No Anderson!"

Alucard too his guns out and aimed it "Time for you to die Judas priest."

"Alright demon let's go!"

I couldn't stop him and I got out of the way "Why…why do we bring him?"

Just as I thought we couldn't be saved Serus came by in a tourist outfit with some seniors right behind her "All tourists please fallow me through the art gallery."

I was so thankful until the old men started asking questions, I walked up to Alucard "Are you really sure that you want to go along with this today?"

"No, the magic is gone."

Everything died down Alucard dropped his weapon "Are you alright?"

I sighed and nodded "Yes, now I am anyway."

"Well I am going to go back to sleep."

I watched as he turned around and walked down the hallway, Integra and I sighed, Anderson looked at Maxwell "This is a lovely museum maybe next time I will bring the children."

Maxwell gave him a confused and exasperated look "O-kay."

'this makes a poor meeting place, we don't we sit down, let me say that this is important."

"Fine, speaking from a swine to a pig." Integra said "Camellia, why don't you and Walter walk around the museum."

I looked at Walter "Mind taking a lady around for an adventure"

"It would be a pleasure."

We watched Maxwell and Integra leave and we let out a sigh of exhaustion, Walter offered me his arm and I took it. We walked over and sat on one of the benches "Been one hell of a week."

"Yes it has."

Walter bought two to-go cups of hot tea and handed one of them to me, I smiled and thanked him. something had been on my mind all morning and I felt like I could talk to Walter about it. "Walter, do you remember when I first came to the Hellsing organization?"

Walter looked at me with a surprised look "Yes, Integra's father knew your father before he died; he thought that you would be useful for the upcoming trip."

"You were eighteen?"

"Yes, and I was a crazy child as well."

"You weren't so bad…when you look at Alucard, you were the mellow one."

He looked at me "You are right. Why do you ask?"

"I was just remembering when I met you and Alucard for the first time, of course I didn't become part of Hellsing until Integra but I do remember the first time my eyes set on Alucard. What I thought."

"It seems that you and Alucard are more in tune to each other than you both like to admit."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he has taken a bit of liking to your eyes."

"I am only his blood bank nothing more. "

"I don't think so. That is a little harsh coming from you don't you think?"

"When evidence comes out that he doesn't think of me that way then let me know, I am his blood bank, I give him blood he sleeps next to me for a couple hours then he goes back to being who he is."

"He refers to you as the flower of Romania."

"That is because my name means flower, in Romanian ."

"I also remember you telling me at one time when you saw him as a child he gave you a lily."

I paused…silenced, I still had the lily "That was before my mother went missing."

"I think it is about time, how old are you?"

I laughed and looked at Walter "Older than you old man…I just stopped aging at twenty."

Walter laughed, "I just simply look at him with you and I can see how much he really cares, and I think he does."

"He doesn't act that way with me, I think the most I have seen been protecting me was with Anderson."

"If he saw you in danger he would protect you."

What we didn't know at the moment was that we were being watched by some unknown person "That is her, the half breed."

"Yes, my how she looks like her mother."

"She will make a wonderful experiment…Just like her mother did."

That night when everyone got the Serus took the newbie's out for training, Integra went to sleep, I couldn't sleep, and most of the time, nighttime is when I slept, we had to go to brazil to look for the people that was behind this Millennium thing, plus the things that Walter and I talked about that day were getting to me a little bit. Finally the shots being fired at the targets woke me up and I got off my bed and walked up the stairs. Walter and Alucard were talking about something when I got to the doorway "I never thought I would live to see the day that we would fight the Nazi's again."

"Getting Old sounds dreadful."

"To an Englishman it is a wonderful thing."

It became silence and I made my presence known from the shadows "What are you doing awake?" Alucard asked

I looked at him for a moment "I couldn't sleep; this trip to Brazil is making me anxious."

"I thought you loved to travel."

"I do but you have to remember, I am travelling with newbie's that know nothing about hunting vampires, plus I have to worry about protecting you and your coffin, and Serus."

"If anyone is going to be worrying about anyone its going to be me worrying about you."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

He didn't answer he looked at Walter "I would understand your reasoning between the police girl and the newbies."

Just then Serus came running in yelling Sexual harrasement "They are singing songs about sex!"


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Sweeter Than Wine

Chapter 9

"I cant believe that anyone talked me into this." I mumbled in my head looking at the outfit that I was wearing a white collared shirt and a knew length black skirt with black heels, I was used to wearing a dress shirt, I was used to dressing nice but this was over kill, I hated heels, I wanted to be in my tennis shoes and jeans not a skirt I had my hair down and I wore make-up, I wore my hair always up and a little eyeliner at best. "This is shit!" I yelled. "Camellia come on it cant be that bad." Integra called for me,

"Oh I bet it can be." I replied back to her, but I have to anyway."

I walked out of my room and up to the great room where Integra and Walter were waiting "I look weird."

"You look nice." Integra said

"I look like a secretary. I would look cool if I had my weapons at least."

"Alucard has them."

"Speaking of which where is he?" I asked.

"That is what I was going to tell you sir, we found a way to transport Miss Victoria." Walter said answering my question for Integra.

"Really? How."

The doors to the ball room opened and we found out what Alucard had planned, he was sitting on Serus coffin "Good morning everyone." He said rather chipper. He had one leg crossed over the other and was sitting rather comfortably on a coffin that wasn't his, I smiled, his hair was hanging down past his shoulder blades he wore a black suit and a rather interesting tie. He looked up at me "My you look rather lovely today Camellia."

"Thank you." I said blushing a bit "You look rather handsome yourself."

Integra stared at the coffin "How are we going to get this through customs at the airport?"

"Easy they wont, that stuff's getting on a smuggling ship." Alucard said

"What?" She gave me a glance and I protected myself "I thought you knew that."

"Why in the world would I know that?"

"True." I said

Serus banged on the coffin "Let me OUUUT!"

"Serus its okay honey you cant come out though, we are getting on a plane and your going to die if you get out, just go to sleep." I said

"Are you insane…"

She continued to cry out while Pip (Bernadette) told Integra the news "We always use this smuggling ship, as long as they are paid we can trust them."

"ANd our stuff wont get searched?" I asked.

"No, They have a "Don't ask don't tell policy."

"Good policy."

Alucard looked at Serus coffin "Silence."

In a minute the coffin went quieter than a church mouse causing me to smile. "Well Alucard you are certainly dressed different, I thought Vampires hated the sun."

"I cant get on a plane looking like that., and I will be walking around in public you know. As for the sun, it isn't fatal to me, I just simply hate it."

Integra looked at me "And what is your excuse you can dress normal."

"She is going to be my escort she isn't going dressed like she usually dresses."

I glared at him "We thought it would be a good idea if we looked like rich tourists of some kind and he suggested we act like a couple, although I feel ridicules."

"You look beautiful." Alucard said

Integra smiled at him and looked at me but I didn't say anything "Well as for my orders they are simple…Search and destroy."

"Yes master."

I looked at Integra "Be careful." She said."

"I will call when we get there." I said.

Alucard and I walked into the airport and got on the plane, Pip fallowed close behind us playing our body guard, we had two watching over Serus. "You two don't act like Vampires." He stated "You two act different."

"Different?" I asked "is there a certain way that vampires are supposed to act? And while we are on that subject, how should a half breed act?"

"Well I always thought about the blood thing and the no sunlight." He said.

"Some Vampires can't go into the sun, Alucard can and because of my human side I can."

"Which side is human?"

Alucard was quiet, I got nervous "My father and mother both were human, my mother was bitten when she was pregnant with me causing the vampire venom to go into the system and be mixed with my blood, causing the half vampire."

Alucard shifted again next to me "I choose if I want to age or not, I stopped when I was twenty, I don't need blood, my eyes are gold with red specks, they turn red when I am fighting, umm oh I cant turn into mist or a bat, although that would be cool. But I look human I guess, my skin isn't pale, so on."

"What about you, your not drinking blood are you?" Pip asked

Alucard looked at his glass "No, this is just simple red wine." He handed to me "Take a sip, it is delicious."

I smiled and took the glass from him, I swished it in my glass and took a slight sip, it did taste good "I have to admit my dear that your blood is better than this, the flower of Romania."

I looked at him and blushed again "That is the first time you have called me that in a long time Alucard."

Pip shifted uncomfortably and everything went silent.

I took out my book, it was going to be a long flight and I knew this would be a perfect time. However in the middle of the flight, I conked out asleep.

My dream was different than the one that I normally had, It was of my mother, she sat on a bench looking over the lake at my father's home she sat, her black hair in a bun long blue Victorian dress, it was her favorite one, my father had bought if for her on his trip to France the year before, she sat holding something in her hand, I approached closely and looked over my mother's shoulder "Mom?"

She looked at me her eyes were happy somehow "You have made me proud my daughter. Do not let them win."

I wanted to hug my mother again and she knew that, she held out her arms for me and I went to hug her again, but in my arms she turned into ash and blew away from me, causing me to cry. "You are nothing but a weak half breed…" something whispered in the wind.

A strand of my hair was tucked behind my ear "Camellia.." The voice whispered in my ear, I twisted my neck around and slowly opened my eyes to look at Alucard "Yes?"

"We're here."

I had been laying on his shoulder when we arrived "I am sorry I didn't realize I was sleeping on you."

"It's alright my dear, you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes running my fingers quickly through my hair I grabbed my back for the airplane and through it over my shoulders, I looked at pip "You wanna see the best acting that money can buy?"

He nodded

"Watch this." I took Alucard's arm and we walked together out of the plane, "When will the ship get here?"

"Not long, I believe it will get here this afternoon."

"We should stop and get some coffee before going to the hotel, I have to stay awake until then."

He smiled "Pip, go and get her some coffee."

"Please." I said "Use your manners." I said looking at him he just shrugged.

The boat came into port that afternoon and Pip was in charge of getting everything there. Alucard and I climbed into a taxi "Montecarlo Hotel please." I said

"What a lovely couple you are here on your honeymoon?"

"Yes we are." Alucard replied

"What a lovely couple." The driver said again driving "So where are you from?"

"London." Alucard spoke while I sat "we thought that Brazil would look beautiful this time of year."

"Oh it is, and if you don't mind my saying you are looking pale."

"It is only the jet lag, I am sure after a drink and some rest I will be fine."

I shifted causing him to smile "Don't worry darling everything will be fine."

I leaned over "Do you think that Serus is alright?"

"I am sure she is fine, if her lungs have not given out on her from her screaming, from what I was told she was screaming the whole way there."

"I told her she couldn't be allowed in the sun, she could burn she is still capable of burning to death."

"And you think that she would listen to that?"

I gave him a bored look "I want a divorce." I said jokingly

He laughed in reply "No."

He reached over and kissed my forehead "Your tired too, I can sense it."

I nodded, he had never really done anything like that before, but I ignored it and put it off as an act "What were you dreaming about so intensely." He asked me.

I didn't want to tell him because I knew how he would feel about it, I looked down into my hands "My mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 10

A couple walks into the motecarlo Hotel, they look classy, like they are famous or something, they look to be married, the woman's arm is linked with the mans. This is mine and Alucard's undercover look, I walked over to the counter and looked at the man at the desk "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes my husband and I are checking in."

"Name?"

"J.H. and Patricia Blenner."

"Yes we have you down as the honeymoon sweet oh and congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you."

He looked behind me at a packed up boxes that were being loaded into the hotel room "What are those?"

"Uh…just presents for the wedding." I said trying to come up with the best thing I could come up with

"We can't allow this in there."

"Why not?"

"We can't be responsible for anything broken in the hotel."

I looked at him, I had already paid for the room "Okay, just a moment and I will get my husband you can tell him."

I walked over to Alucard "They will give us the room but they don't want your coffin in there, they don't want to be responsible for any damages to the hotel."

Alucard looked down at me "Alright I will talk to him, go ahead and tell them where they are taking it."

I nodded "Alright boys can you take it up to the top floor to the honeymoon suite."

Pip gave me a thumbs up "Alright top floor gentlemen, let's go."

I looked at Alucard as he was at the counter "Everything is fine…"

The boy behind the counter has a daze in his eyes "Everything is going to be…fine."

Alucard walked away and took my hand "Let's go."

Pip looked at the boy behind the counter "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything….Was there a problem transporting it?"

"No and that is what gets me, it is going too well."

Alucard smiled with that creepy smiled "It is going to be a fun vacation…come on dear lets go." He said tugging slightly at my arm

I fallowed right behind him to the elevator in the corner of my eye two men in the corner of the room caught my attention they whisperd and my hearing adjusted "The two guests have arrived, I repeat the guests have arrived."

"Fun indeed." I said quietly

"What?" Alucard asked giving me a slight frown

"Nothing, just agreeing with what you said."

The men carrying Alucard's "Present" were waiting for us holding both coffins and I opened the door. The Coffins were set down, and I got the bed in the back of the room,10 Pip went nuts all of a sudden he was cussing and french "How unfair! I have a cheap motel on the other side of town!"

"Cheap motels can be rather charming." Alucard said taking a seat really quick.

"Oh really?"

I seemed to agree with him "I would rather be in a cheap motel right now than in a honeymoon suite but Alucard wanted to live on the high horse."

Alucard smiled at me a sudden thought crossed over both of our faces "It's quiet, that isn't like her, at all."

"She wore herself out on the ship, or she gave up, now she is sleeping which is good cause she was a pain in the ass."

I smiled with pity "Poor thing."

Alucard snickered next to me and ripped the sheet off of his coffin, it was a black coffin with gold writing on the bottom and gold off of the side. He moved it into my room and set it next to the bed. "I don't want that thing next to my bed, that thing gets legs and walks on it's own."

Alucard for once gave me a bored look "It does not."

"so That is your coffin." Pip said walking into the door way.

"My last domain, I was born here and I died here."

"So you don't own anything either." Pip said "Well if that isn't a suite I don't know what is. Anyway I am going to my hotel, we start investigation tonight, I will pick you up in the evening."

"You should be looking more forward to something like this, after all, it will be fun."

Pip looked scared, I laughed "Alucard's idea of fun and our idea of fun our totally different things, don't worry after a while you get used to it."

Pip shrugged and left the room saying goodbye.

I smiled at Alucard "Well, husband what may I ask should we do now."

Alucard looked down at me "Well…"

I knew what he wanted to do but what I really needed now was rest, I looked up at him and nudged him a little. "I am going to try to get some rest, I need to relax for a while, get rid of the jet lag." I yawned a little "I might also want to add that you do look dashing in an expensive suit. Before I do go down for slumber."

Alucard nodded disappointed "I will wake you this evening."

"Try not to cause too much damage before then okay?"

He didn't say anything, he just moved a strand of my hair from my face and smiled then left with no word. I fell down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Daddy where did Mommy go?"

"I don't know honey."

"Was she mad at me?"

"No honey she wasn't mad at you, she would never be angry with you."

"Is it because I am a monster."

"You are not a monster." My fathers voice hardened "You are not a monster, you may be different and you may be gifted but you are NOT a monster."

I looked down "I want mommy."

"I know you do sweetheart, I will try to find her the best that I can."

My dream shoots to somewhere where I don't know where it is there is blood, pools everywhere, it looks like some sort of doctors examining room, I made my way through the plastic draped from the ceiling and looked at something on the table, blood covered tables and men in doctors outfits, one man stood out from me the most "Alright isn't she the most beautiful."

"Yes she is, working on her will be a pleasure."

I looked at the table at the plate from her head her dress was laying on the table on the other side of the room. Covered with blood.

I woke up screaming that night "ALUCARD!"

He came bolting into my bedroom "What is it?"

He closed the door behind him as I bolted out of bed and into his arms, He was surprised but I didn't care I needed my friend now and he was there. "Mom…I had a dream about my mom."

He looked down at me and breathed in my hair "Where are all of these dreams coming from?"

"I don't know."

He sat me down and looked at me "What happened now?"

"You remember when my mother went missing?"

His face dropped and he sat down "Damn."

"She was taken and was examined on, that was what I saw, she was killed that way, Alucard she was killed by being examined to death, I saw it."

He hated when I talked about my mother because he always felt guilty, "Master?"

"Go away Police girl." He replied

"Sir there are helicopters outside, and cameras."

I looked at him "What did you do?"

I jumped into a pair of my jeans, and threw a zip hoodie over my undershirt that I wore when I was sleeping and ran out to the window "What the hell happened?"

Serus shook her head and looked just as confused. "Alucard?"

He didn't say anything, I adjusted my hearing to listen to one of the reporters "They are getting ready to sent swat in there right now after these things, we do have reports that there are a total of three, they are said to be holding ten people hostage in the hotel the ledger states that J.H Blenner and His Wife Patricia were honeymooning here for the week, as for the third woman she is unknown."

Our pictures came up on the screens of the television that I had turned on and I glared at Alucard "I was right, your Idea of fun and my idea of fun are two totally different things, I hate you right now."

I took out my cell phone and dialed Integra "What the hell did you do?"

The phone screamed in my ear and I glared ones more at Alucard "I didn't do anything I was asleep."

"London is in fits right now."

"I realize that and let me be frank when I say SO IS BRAZIL!"

Integra sighed "Yes I know, have ten guests really been killed?"

"I don't know…Alucard?"

"No."

I said no into the phone "They want war, I saw two men in the lobby today that was reporting that we had made it, and I know they didn't work for you."

"I am afraid of what Alucard will do."

The phone was on speaker so Walter was speaking as well "Alucard is a monster, what do you think he will do."

"They are planning on breaking in, they are insane and I am afraid I won't be able to stop him this time around." I said "I am good but not that good."

I heard movement outside and spoke into the phone "I will have to call you back, Alucard is about to go on the prowl."

I hung up as Alucard picked me up and threw me in the back of the closet "What are you…"

He closed the door and locked it leaving me in there "Alucard…Alucard stop this, you cant harm innocent people!"

The door broke down and everyone the team went rushing in "Search the place they couldn't have gotten far."

I was silent, I turned the cell phone off and covered my mouth. "Wow…a Coffin? Wait two of them?"

"Shit they found them." I thought to myself.

"My name is Hermes, I became tamed by devouring my own wings…What the hell does that mean."

"Don't touch my coffin." A hardened voice from right in front of my closet came into the room. Alucard was mad. "Get away from my coffin you pieces of swine!"


	11. Chapter 11

Blood sweeter than Wine

Chapter 11

The sudden sound of gun fire caused me to duck in the closet and hit the floor, "shit!" They thought they had killed off Alucard with each round but that wastn true, the blood seeped under the closet door and I moved away from it a little, I know I am half vampire but still, that shit moves. The men were looking over his corpse "Isn't this a bit of overkill."

"That was our orders, he must have thought he was special or something, I mean he did try to take out a group of mercenaries."

"Aren't there two more girls in here somewhere?"

"Yes…Find them."

"You dogs."

"You think that you can kill me? You cant do shit." Alucard's voice was right in front of me, I wanted him to open the closet and let me out but it wasn't going to happen. "The ones who think that they kill monsters are always human." The blood went out from under the door away from me and went back into Alucard's body, with a sudden sound of growling screaming erupted from the other side of the door, tearing of flesh made me shiver, I only guessed what Alucard was doing and I didn't want the image of that in my head, I heard rolling of what sounded like a ball and it hit the closet door, I only guessed what it was. A Head. "MONSTER."

"I get that a lot, but what are you for confronting that, a Human, a dog…or a monster."

One last gunshot ran through my head 'He shot himself.'

Everything went quiet, eerie quiet, to break the silence I hit the door again "Alucard let me out…"

The door opened quickly and I fell forward I looked at him, he seemed a little more calm, I looked at my feet to see a human head and I jumped, he looked at it and kicked it out of the way "You can come out Police girl." He said walking away from me. Serus popped her head out of another closet and looked around in terror, I knew she was going to say something she would regret… "Master…these people were…"

Alucard ignored it at first but I saw his agitation "Get ready both of you, we have to leave."

"But master these people…"

"SO What Draculina! Are the ones that shoot guns, and start the war outcasts or human. They came in shooting trying to fulfill there duty to kill me and Camellia as well as you. War is a gamble, and they had the losing hand, that is all! I had to kill them! That Cant be changed no one can change it, not god, the devil or even me or you!"

Serus was on the verge of tears and that was when I stepped in "Alucard put her down please." I said quietly touching his arm "Your scaring her and even me."

He looked down at me and noticed my face, I was terrified, it wasn't usually the monster side that scared me, not the psychotic, vampritic monster that he was… it was the man that was right and the one that knew what was right and wrong that scared me the most. He put Serus down and I hugged her "It's okay."

She nodded still terrified. "Both of you, the darkness has just begun, let's go."

Alucard looked at me "Dial Integra again."

I nodded nervously and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number.

"Who is it?"

"Integra its me."

"Camellia."

"Sorry I was thrown in a closet."

"Is everyone alright."

I was silent for a moment "Again I was thrown in a closet, but yes everyone is fine."

Alucard took the phone away from me and spoke into it "What are my orders my master?"

I reached up and put it one speaker "Describe your situation." Integra said on the other end.

"We were ambushed after we arrived, the special police unit just attacked.

"What happened?"

"I killed them."

Integra was quiet as he went on. "I annihilated them, no exceptions. Now give me my order Integra"

I sat silently listening for any people on the other end, I heard nothing "The police task force are being held by them, I can kill them without a moments hesitation, with no regrets because I am the monster, but what of you Integra…I can load the bullets, hold the gun, take aim, shoot it and have no regrets to kill but… it is your intent to kill that has to pull that trigger."

Everything was silent on the phone, the silence turned strange as I took a seat and made myself comfortable "Walter…a cigar please."

"Yes sir."

More silence..I couldn't take anymore "Integra."

"DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME SERVENT! I gave you orders search and destroy! Search and Destroy! everything that is in your path take them out, leave nothing unturned don't run or hide and leave out the front door with nothing intact in the building go straight through to you hear me!"

I stood up Alucard's laugh ran through the entire room "Yes my master, watch me Integra Hellsing for I will do as ordered."

He hung up the phone and dropped it in my hand again "Come let's go."

Serus was busy packing the coffins and my bags up while I through my weapons on, "I am done master."

"Excellent, then go and steal a chopper than leave."

"But what about You and Camellia?"

"We have to check out, and walk out the front door."

Alucard looked down at me "You will need my blood for this one."

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

I went to reach for his hand but he pulled it way "Take from my neck. You are part vampire now act like one."

I glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You want my blood you take from my neck, like a proper one, like your mother did before you were born."

I glared at him and jumped him untying the tie around his neck and pulling the collar down, he had pissed me off this time and he wasn't going to get the best of me, I made my fangs emerge from my gums and bit into him, I felt the blood flow into my mouth and I began to drink, he lifted his head and sighed, I pulled away and looked at Serus My eyes were turning and she noticed that. I wiped the blood from my mouth "Serus that is what happens when you are a vampire."

Serus looked horrified at the scene but she nodded, I wasn't exactly lady like at that moment but I think Alucard was proud that I did it.

I heard swarming outside of our door "The units are arriving.' I heard someone say.

I looked at Alucard "Right behind you." I took out my UV knife and my gun. "Ready on your go."

Alucard opened the door and emerged from the darkness; I looked at Serus "As soon as I start shooting, head to the roof okay."

"Right."

I walked behind him and out into the open the guys with the guns looked at the both of us, Alucard kept walking, then the bullets started to fly Alucard shooting at each and everyone of them "Crap…Go Serus go."

I aimed my gun and took shots "Camellia go to the elevator."

I put my UV knife away and took off running over to the elevator, shooting at whatever I could get my aim at however some of the soldiers got past me however I left it open for them "You boys really do need more training."

Alucard shot one man that was pushed out of the elevator in the head "Oh who wants brains for breakfast."

I stepped out of the way and Alucard Opened the elevator "Open sesemi."

I stepped in first and looked at them "Hey boys, thanks for your hard work but I am afraid your being discharged." I said

Alucard smiled "Correct again."

By the time the elevator doors were closed to when they opened all of them were dead.

I fallowed behind Alucard "I feel kind of useless."

I took a shot and killed a soldier that got away from ALucard, he was silent, a sudden small smile snuck across his face "Oh my god what are you planning."

I was about to find out… all of the corpses shot out of the windows of the Hotel and onto the flag poles where they lay "Eww what a stereo type…Well the evidence is certainly piling up isn't it dear." I said with a smirk on my face.

Alucard smiled "I haven't done that in years."

"I can tell your getting sloppy."

He opened the front door and crossed his arms over his chest "Now show yourself, I have grown tired of these fools."

I stood to Alucards side as he drew his guns, From the crowd clapping emerged and a man stepped out, he looked like a gentlemen I could tell from the expensive suit set and tie, he had a mustache on his face "Ah look at the both of you, Milady you look as beautiful as the midnight sky. And I have been waiting to meet the both of you for a very long time. What a splendid manner in which you dine, but I expected that from the famed Alucard, And Camellia, you have a lovely grace about you and you are quiet beautiful if I may be so bold, your aim is just as good, and you are with your friend in such love that it makes me shiver with delight." I looked at him "And you are?"

"Oh I am truly sorry, my name is Tubalcaine Alhambra, but my friends call me the dandy man."

Alucard looked at him with a sneer, seems he didn't like anyone calling me lovely except him what can you expect from the alpha male. "Are you in charge of that pathetic lot?" He pointed to the staked dead men on the top of the poles.

"No they had a horrible commander, they all wanted eternal life."

"There is no such thing in this world."

"They were no used to me any way, how many prized bullets do you have left?"

"I have no time for this, what will you do Dandy man?"

"Take your life, like I was ordered to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Blood Sweeter than wine

Chapter 12

From his sleeve The dandy took out a deck of cards they swarmed around us, Alucard grabbed my arm and pulled me into him wrapping his coat around me when a big explosion hit. I felt it but it didn't hit, when the dust cleared he uncovered me a small slice on his cheek, "That was it? Your big explosion and all he got was that, what would have happened if I wasn't protected?" I said

Alucard looked at him "This is what you people are made of you people are sad."

The dandy looked at him quietly "Camellia stand back."

I did as Alucard said and stood off to the side. Then the shots ran out and the explosions, I looked at the both of them as they moved out of the way, people were either getting shot or sliced in half, and at the time that Alucard's blood was running through me I didn't care. Alucard and the Dandy man went back and forth until finally Alucard got a good shot and shot him in the head "Thank you."

However The dandy man had a comeback and he turned into the deck of cards "You're kidding me."

Another card slicing across Alucard's back caused me t jerk "Gotcha."

"Shit."

I felt a strong wind sneak passed me and up the wall of the building I looked and saw Alucard bolting up the wall "Just like back then right?" I said quietly, I saw the dandy take off up the wall as well but at a slower pace, and I however being the half human had to take the gory elevator up to the top floor. "Great. These are the days I hate being half human."

I got to the top of the roof with no breath left at all "Assholes."

Alucard was laughing when I got to the top, "Yes this is going to be fun, terrible fun."

I looked at the blood all over the roof Alucard wasn't healing I was worried about that, the cards had a good power I had to admit, but Alucard was with him.

An explosion in the corner made me smiled "Thank you Pip."

Alucard was still laughing "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this has made me happy, no fool has come around like you in a long time. Millenium, the Last battalion I see the Kamphe gruppe commanded by that major, the world Is still going insane, let us fight Dandy Man, and I will make you scream like a pig."

"Scream me? I don't think you understand what I can do sir."

"And I don't think you realize how powerful Alucard really is.'

"Spoken like a true servant about her master."

"I have no master." I said my voice hardening.

"After tonight you shall."

"Not on your life." Alucard said. "You will not lay a hand on her or you will do more than just scream like a pig."

Dandy threw a card and Alucard didn't move an inch but they moved past him and cut the wall behind him in half. I turned and looked over my shoulder. The shots rang out behind me and shot past me at the dandy and he blocked it with his cards "What?"

"Nice shot Serus." I said "and I didn't have to move."

Serus pulled out another gun and shot her multiple round gun that she borrowed from Pip and shot over and over, the dandy kept moving "Don't underestimate me."

When she stopped that was my attack, I took my UV knife and attacked with full force he stopped me with the cards like a shield. "Like I said Dandy man, I have no master." I kicked him and tried to bring the knife down on his head the UV close to his face, I only managed to burn him before he kicked me away from him, I slashed him across the chest and his shirt tore and blood flowed. "Insolent wench!"

He threw a card and an explosion lit up around me, I hit the ground and covered my face from the debris flying. Bats started to fly behind me and one of Alucard's prized Hellhounds jumped over me. The fog picked up "This is the end for you dandy man."

Alucard was hiding in the fog using the element of surprise, I watched as he appeared in front of me grabbing Dandy Man's arm and laying his foot to his knew snapping it in half, "Squeal like a pig you insolent being."

I saw Alucard grab his face and lift him off the ground, the dandy was broken, his face was bleeding, his arms were broken and his stomach was gushing blood, the man was nothing but broken bones. "Now fulfill your mission to me Dandy man, I shall have your life. And I will find out everything."

I watched as he tilted the dandy mans head back and tore into him, he wouldn't need me tonight. The dandy lit into flame as the blood exploded into the shape of a cross, I grimaced at the sight. Then in one hit the Dandy turned to nothing but ash. Serus came running "Master."

I held out an arm and held her back, Alucard clapped his hands in applause causing Serus and I to become concerned. "That was the best fun I had had in years."

The wind picked up behind us "Alucard, we have to go." I said it was a chopper coming to our rescue.

"What happened to the coffin?" He asked Serus."

Serus stood straight "I will go and get them."

"Hurry up we don't have that much time." Pip called

Alucard sat at the top of the building looking over "kill your enemies, Kill your allies, your country, your people, yourself, no matter how much you kill, its not enough, we both are troublesome warmongers aren't we Major."

I touched his shoulder "Alucard?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just thinking my dear, come lets get out of here."

We jumped into the chopper "Well our honeymoon was a bust." I said

Alucard was silent and it was quiet the rest of the way home, I feared his silence and for once in my life, I feared all of him.

We ended up landing and dropped off at a hotel in the middle of nowhere. Alucard helped me into the room and laid me down in the bed, I didn't say anything to him but I looked at him, I wanted to tell him thank you for everything. "Go to sleep." he said walking out of the room, that was the last thing that I heard. I wasn't asleep for long before the daylight caused me to wake, I couldn't go to sleep again, I had to get up and walk around, I couldn't sleep anymore. "What are you doing walking around?"

I turned around and looked at our fearless Merc "Pip you cease to amaze me, put the gun away."

He did as I asked but he saw that something was on my mind. "Is something wrong Mis Camellia?"

"Quiet a few things, but nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Does it have anything to do with Mr. Alucard."

"Some of it." I said smiling

"What?"

"Something he said, before we got into battle he told me to be the vampire my mother was, until then he never wanted to talk about my mother. And a few hours before that I had a nightmare about her. His silence on our way home also concerns me, He is never this way."

"You cant figure out what they mean? Your dreams?"

"It has something to do with me and my mother, and behind her I remember one thing, the Nazi swastika, I have a bad feeling. This is going to be bad, I know that much. You know Pip, I don't know why I am telling you this."

"I am learning something, I guess that is how you build trust."

I shrugged "You are right."

Serus soon was right behind us as we talked "I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you both."

"No Serus it's alright…Hey…you wanted to know about my past right? Sit down."

Pip nodded "I think I even want to hear this."

I smiled "It isn't the most romantic but I guess it is better than nothing.

She did as I said and sat down, "I think that under the circumstances you hear about it, we are about to go to war with people that are worse than what I was raised with, they want me and Alucard, they want me because of my mother."

Integra and I spoke earlier about the men that were with us at the hotel that were reporting us, we knew who it was he was a Nazi at the time of the great depression, they knew my mother and they wanted me because of my mother. "I was born in London a very long time ago to a father who was an attorney and a mother who was the daughter of a mental hospital Doctor, my father and mother were about to marry when my father was asked to sell a castle to a new owner, and he did, however he knew that something was wrong and risked his life by jumping out a window and immediately shipped home to be with my mother and they were married. The new owner of the castle was found out to be a vampire and fell in love with my mother, he bit her, and she in turn drank his blood, the vampires blood worked into her veins, into her stomach and into her womb where no one knew I was already in the womb. The blood that the vampire gave my mother went into my system, I was raised in a wealthy family…My mother and father are Mina and Jonathon Harker, Mina was bitten by one of the only vampires Dracula."

Pip and serus exchanged glances "Integra knew about this?"

I nodded in return.

"My father knew Integra's great Grandfather. And Integra's father took me in when I had no where else to go."

"And My master."

I looked at the shadows for some odd reason I had a feeling that he was there. "I met him when I was four years old, my mom and I were walking down the streets of London to the bakery when I first saw him, He was on a black horse, and he was riding into town, he looked like a king on his horse, he looked down at me and seemed to know who I was, he smiled and handed me a lily from a local shop "For the most beautiful little princess in the world." He said to me."

I looked down nearing tears "That was the moment that I knew I was in love with him, and I cant tell him anything about it."

Integra knew how I felt about Alucard, and the more blood that I took from him the more I felt. Serus looked at me "You are…"

I nodded "From the moment I first looked at him, but he was in love with my mother, sometimes I think he still is."

Serus snuck up to me "I think he loved you too."

I shook my head, "Well I cant keep all of you up I need to get some rest."

I snuck back into my room and crawled back into bed getting comfortable, I looked at Alucard's coffin to see that he was still asleep. I held my pillow to me tears streamed out of my eyes and I sobbed in my pillow, I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just wanted to leave the earth. Something behind me touched my shoulder, the curtains of my canopy bed were opened and I saw his figure, I rolled over to look at him "I heard your cries."

I nodded "Yes."

"May I?"

I sat up and lifted the sheet and he slid next to me "Sleep my princess, sleep." He kissed my head and I did as he said falling into a deep sleep. And I felt him against me and I was comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

Blood sweeter than wine

Chapter 13

I woke up with the sun shining on my face I reached across the bed and didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and saw the bed was empty, I heard laughing on the other side of the door but I didn't rise out of bed. To be honest I had been too tired to do that anyway, and I knew his laughter from the night before anyway, he had been cackling that way when he wasn't quiet. The door to my bedroom opened and steps walked into the room that was the moment that I opened my eyes "We are ordered to go back to London immediately." I nodded "How are we going to get back? We don't have a helicopter and we can't get back in time by boat."

"That is something that we will all discuss when everyone gets back." Alucard moved my hair from my face "You look exhausted."

"You don't sleep for forty eight hours and the only meal that you have is your best friend and let me know how you feel."

He smiled "Serus and Bernadette are getting food so that you and Bernadette can eat."

I nodded in return. "You don't need..."

"No, I need you to have rest to take your blood, I cant have the lily of my heart weak."

I looked up at him "Lily of your heart, your heart hasn't beat for years."  
"That doesn't mean shit."

I smiled "Thank you Alucard, you know for being psychotic sometimes, you are quiet the gentleman."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead " Get some rest, I will wake you when Serus and Bernadette get back."

I nodded and rolled over closing my eyes again and trying to get some sleep again, however something woke me up again, I rolled my eyes and finally sat up "Fine, I guess I am done sleeping."

I stood up and walked out of the room, to run into Pip, "What is going on?"

Pip didn't saw anything but I looked up to look at Alucard and Anderson… "Lets finish what we started judas priest."

"Come on Monster."

I was getting tired of this fight between Anderson and Alucard, today was just my breaking point today. "SHIT! I bolted over in between them "ENOGUH!"I yelled "ANDERSON! State your business and leave here before I rip your head from your body, Alucard you remove one bullet from your gun I will make sure your gun is up your ass! I am sick of it."

Alucard was actually for once shocked by my sudden outburst, a sudden knife aimed at my head and a paper, Anderson glared at me "There is a private jet down the street that will take you back to London to meet the queen, go and get it before I decide to decapitate you again…And you." He pointed a knife at me "You will not stop me half breed."

"For now, I don't care, See you in England."

He walked out the door and Serus slid down the wall, I was pissed and I couldn't deal with it anymore. Alucard went to tug on my wrist "It is invigorating seeing you angry it reminds me of your mother, it makes me wonder how monstrous the half part of you really is…"

"Don't! My monstrous side is not to be for your viewing pleasure and I don't think you realize it or not but I am not my mother Alucard! My mother is dead, and I live." I walked away before I said something too harsh.

The plane ride was enough silence to make anyone uncomfortable. It was when I saw the lights of London that I started to relax, I looked next to me and nudged Alucard next to me "We are home."

He looked out the window, "What a beautiful night."

I nodded "Do you realize that I have not seen the queen in years."

"Nor have I."

We were escorted to the meeting place I looked at Pip "You really couldn't find anything else better to wear?"

"No, everything I had was either this or something else."

"Even your army gear would have been better."

He looked at my outfit black jeans and heels with a dress shirt "Your wearing jeans what does that say for you."

"At least it isn't a pink shirt."

I was right behind Alucard, as the doors open up and we looked at Integra "Alucard, Camellia, glad to see you could make it. The queen requests your presence in front of her."

I looked at Integra with confusion "Mine as well?"

"Yes. Alucard…remove your glasses."

Alucard did as his master said and removed his glasses and made his way to the thrown, I fallowed right behind him, but he soon turned to look down at me "Are you afraid?"

"No, just nervous."

"Don't be."

Two men stood infront of the thrown and ordered us to stop, with one quick movement the men were knocked out, I tried to hold back a slight laughter with no success.

We appeared in front of the queen, she was older than what I remember but then again it had been a bout fifty years "Vampire, please let me have a look at you."

I stood right behind Alucard as he bowed in front of the queen she took his face in her hands and a sigh escaped in his breath, causing a small smile to come across my face "Alucard you are still just as young as I remember, you have not aged at all, I bet compared to you I must look like an old bag."

"On the contrary your majesty in my eyes you are still the young free spirit that I remember such a long time ago, even in my eyes your aging has made you more beautiful."

Even as much as a monster Alucard could be, a gentleman he could be as well, that is what I loved about him the most, but I would never admit it. I just looked at him and smiled, the queen caught my glance at him "And You, the young Half breed, let me see you as well."

Alucard stood up and looked down at me, I gave him a gentle smile as I bowed before the queen "Still a young woman, I wish that I still had the beauty that you have now, and you even have Alucard who I see cares for you as well as the new moon, is your spirit still the same that I remember?"

"Yes your majesty my spirit is the same, but my beauty does not compare to the beauty that you have, and of course you have wisdom."

"With age that comes Camellia…please report."

I stood and looked at Alucard. He nodded "Fifty years ago Walter and I were in charge of whipping out an immortal group of Nazi's the Major and a group that he had created and we did, however they have come back for ":The last battalion" They wish to have one more battle."

"Oh right again." A sudden voice echoed through the room, the sound of a child, We all turned and looked to see a small child with violet colored eyes but that wasn't what caused me confusion, he had dog ears, he looked to be part werewolf but that I couldn't be sure, he would have been a cute kid, if he wasn't the enemy. Alucard took out his gun and aimed it and the child looked at him "Whoa zere, don't shoot ze messenger." He had a thick German accent, I watched him carefully as he set something down on the table in front of us, he suddenly caught Serus' face and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, he had a little crush on her, I smiled "Seems our little puppy had a crush on our little bat."

"Yes so it would seem." Alucard said smiling.

"Stop it." Serus said and the little boy smiled "Guttentoff

Serus was taken aback "Now serus don't be rude." I said smiling

She looked at me blushing but looked down "Guttentoff."

The boy reached into his pocket and took a remote to get the picture going however the picture didnt move at all "Huh?"

He clicked it a couple of times but the picture didnt come up. I was getting amused by the sight until a sudden voice came across the tv "I cant see zee picture."

That voice made me shake, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I glared at it. I couldnt believe that after so many years that voice would still haunt me „"No."

The picture started to finally come up and I looked at the screen „"Hello everyone, I am so glad to see you across the screen."

„Major."

„Ah the beautiful Frauline Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. What a lovely thing you are."

„Cut the crap major."

"fine, well as you can see we have alot of buisness to get to, so please pay attention, I am ready to start war, and I have been excited for many years." The picture shot to a priest that was sitting in the corner of the room, he looked terrified „Do you like what I have created Sir Integra? Because this is what your going to see, and what you have."

With one snap of his fingures he orderd the ghouls to rip the priest to shreds, I covered my mouth in shock as I watched, I hid my face behind Alucards jacket and he knew that I was there, somehow I felt him feel a little pity for my weekness, I felt terrible, I could deal with ghouls, I could kill them all night but watching them kill people was another thing to me."whoah Major, I didnt know that you would do something so harsh.

I peeked to look at the boy „"This child is some form of sick"

"what is wrong frauline Camellia? Do you have a problem with ghouls ripping people to shreds?"

I looked out from behind Alucard to glare at the screen „"Major you always were the sick, twisted ass that I remember."

„"ah Camellia, you look so much like your mother, too bad she couldnt be around to see how much that you have grown, dont you tink Doctor?"

I shook at his words, Alucard kept an arm clamped to my waist to keep me from ripping that television to shreds. I was pissed "You sick son of a bitch! I will rip what is left of your cobwebbed heart out of your chest for even daring to bringing my mother into this!"

Alucard tugged on me but I fought him "I am looking forward to it Frauline. But for now I think your lover wants you to wait."

I ignored the comment about Alucard being my lover we both knew by this time that it wasnt true "Well Camellia you better start worrying, because even though I hate England and even though I plan on whipping out the Hellsing organiziation my fight is with you and the man sitting in the corner laughing."

I looked at Alucard standing next to me and he was laughing psychotically, I glared at him "Kill him." Integra ordered.

Alucard put the gun in the little boys mouth and shot his head off, I took out my gun and shot the screen.

"Integra, Camellia, Alucard, I give my orders to you three, kill them, make sure that they dont bother us again."

Integra, Alucard and I bowed "Yes your majesty."


	14. Chapter 14

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 14

We received the order to return home for the night, the little puppy boy was missing from the room, I figured because the Doctor had created him that the boy would be a little harder to destroy "The doctor is mine." I told Alucard when I reached my chamber "I don't care what happens to the major, but the damn doctor is mine. He destroyed my mother and I will make sure that he pays."

Alucard didn't say anything but he walked down the hall towerd his chamber "Hey…"

He stopped and turned to me "What?"

"Do you…Do you remember when you first saw me?"

He looked at me, he was quiet, I saw his eyes glowing at me through the darkness, he walked towered me "Do you remember?" I asked him again

"Yes." He said

I opened the door and walked over to the table next to my bed and grabbed the book that was laying on the table, I flipped it open and took out the pressed Lily and handed it to him "I remember even though I was four years old, I remember that I loved you."

He looked at the Lily "But I also saw that you were in love with my mother." I said through my pain, I couldn't take it anymore.

Alucard looked at me but I continued "I don't blame you for what you did."

'And why don't you? I am the one that made you this way."

"No my father and mother made me this way, you just added the venom of vampire blood that was nothing."

"It is everything! I made your mother drink my blood!"

"And what! When did the king of Vampires ever feel guilty for what he did. My mother lived her life Alucard, she was happy with my father even though she still had part of you in her, I am more angry at what those assholes did to my mother when she went missing than what I am with you. Alucard I cant fight you anymore, the more blood you take from me the more I fall and I cant hide that anymore!"

Alucard stared down at me "You may have loved my mother, but I have loved you and I cant stop that."

I looked down "But I am just the blood bank to you."

"Enough!"

I jumped and looked at his eyes "You are not a blood bank for me, Your blood is not just my lifeline, it is what links me to you!"

"What?"

"I have a link to you Camellia, you think that I just happen to be around when you walk? No, I fallow you to make sure that you are safe."

He walked up and looked down at me "I gave this lily to you when you were young because I know who you would be, Your right your not your mother."

If I had no control I would have grabbed him right then but I kept hold of myself. I kept quiet, He walked over and towered over me, holding the pressed lily up to his nose and a sudden flick of his wrist and it came back to life "My princess, the flower of Romania."

I reached for the lily and he took my hand kissing it. The sudden sound of the phone in my room going off caused me to jump. I walked over and answered it "Yes?"

"Where is Alucard."

I put it on speaker "Alucard is here with me, we were talking."

"Good, Alucard a ship was just taken over and we have been called to come in. Camellia, I have orders for you and Walter before we leave."

I hung up the phone and I looked at Alucard "As for our discussion, I guess it will have to wait until later."

I took off out the door before Alucard could say anything, I walked over to the elevator, I got to Integra's office to see Alucard already there "One of the ships were taken over and from the pictures I would say that Milleneum already took over. I looked at the pictures there was a red swastika on the top "Rip Van Winkle is on the boat."

Alucard recognized the name and he smiled "Excellent, it seems like we get one big reunion."

Integra looked at me "As for you, I have a special job for you, I want you to sneak into the compound that they are at in germany, I want you to get everything that you can before getting caught, can you do that?"

I nodded "I will do what I can, I will get all that I can."

"Good, Bernadette will drop you off a mile outside of the compound, you'll dress as a nazi officer get the information and come back, meet Bernadette in the woods were you will come back and report."

"Ahhh Camellia on a mission that involved undercover, I thought I would never see the day."

"Alucard, I can do a lot of thinks you doubt I can do."

I .looked at Integra, "I will be back soon."

"Be careful."

I nodded "Always."

Walter handed me the outfit that I would be wearing and I walked into the guest bedroom to change "Man I thought I would never do this in my life."

Walter chuckled outside the door "We will burn those when you get back."

"Alright, I get first dibs on lighting it."

I put my hair up and hid it under the hat, I wore a skirt and a tan dress shirt, with tan heels, "I just need to wear this through the compound I will take a change of cloths when I come back."

"Of course."

Pip was waiting for me at the chopper "I never would be able to imagine you in a Nazi outfit."

I glared at him "Don't get used to it, this is just awkward for me to wear."

He gave the orders for the pilot to take off, I had imagined it to be a long trip, but then again we were going to Germany from London. I sat looking at Pip "Okay so your going to be hiding in the woods while I the under cover agent is going to be looking for crap inside God how helpful are you?"

"Hey what I am doing is a very dangerous job."

"Really? How so? Your hiding in the woods with a helicopter."

"There is a lot of danger in keeping the copter in the woods while we wait for you."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Pip."

"Hey I do have a question."

I was a little worried about the question that he had, knowing Pip it was perverted. "What pip?"

"Do you know if Serus is…ya know available."

I blinked "Pip your asking me if a vampire that only goes out at night and sees no one but Alucard, Integra, Walter and I do you really think that she is involved with anyone, and why do you wanna….Oh..."

"Yeah."

"You think that she is cute….Aww that is kind of adorable."

"I don't want her to know that though, I just wanted to know…"

"Before you start hitting on her right?"

He blushed and didn't say anything I just smiled "but to answer the question, no she isn't taken."

"Well I was just hoping that Alucard hasn't…"

I shot another glare at him as if I was jealous "I don't think that he would go for someone so young."

"And the fact that he is in love with you…but then again vampires can have multiple partners so the books say."

I shook my head "God help me…no they don't, they choose a companion, by the way no he isn't and then the rest they feed off of."

"Say what you will Miss Camellia, but the way he looks at you there Is something there."

"Why am I listening to a Mercenary telling me that my oldest friend besides Integra is in love with me. You are the last person I would listen to."

He smiled "Fine ignore me…but You know that I am right."

The copter Landed a mile from the compound at ten in the morning like Integra told me that it would, I had until three oclock to get everything I needed and get back to Hellsing. Pip looked down at me "We will be hiding over there in the woods, You can come and find us right?"

I nodded "I will be back as soon as I can, I want to get in there and get out with no questions asked."

"Yes ma'am, be careful."

"You too."

I walked down the road and up to a large compound with a blimp that was parked in it, I walked up to the fence and gave the guard my ID and they let me in, that was the shocking part, and I got inside "Alright Camellia, lets get some information, I turned my shirt pin on turning the camera on and walking into the compound. There was a big tribute to Hitler of course. I walked down a long hallway that inevitably led me to the infirmary, I noticed that the people that were the patients were in tubes of some kind of liquid, I made sure it was recorded but I didn't step into the room, my job was in the filing room with all of the documents, thank god. I walked down and found that room sneaking passed some of the soldiers and getting into a room that said PRIVATE. I locked the door behind me and put a folder over the window. I didn't know where to start until one cabinet caught my eye "M HARK…" I opened the cabinet and picked up a folder and opened it "Mina Harker…age: Unknown… Sex: Female, Race: VAMPIRE" I looked at the picture of my mother, she looked sick, her black hair was tangled and her black shirt looked like rags, her fangs were sticking from her mouth, her eyes were dark red. I read some of the Days and looked at it Day 23: Subject shows cases of hunger so we give her rat blood and she shows animalistic behavior. Wont tell about the man that changes her and she is tested on again.

Day 138: She cannot walk, she cries for the child, but will not tell us wehre she is.

Year: 1994: She has become nothing but bone and dust. Subject is dead, her last words Camellia.

I covered my mouth nearing tears and slipped the folder into a bag that I carried, I was going to read this until I knew what all they did. Finally what I was truly looking for showed "Attacks on London, and The Alucard Projects. And plans for Hellsing." Thank you god, I can go home

"Hey!"


	15. Chapter 15

Blood sweeter than Wine

Chapter 15

I wiped around Slipping the folder in my bag "Sorry I must have got turned around." I said in my fake German accent.

"Well get out of here, and get to your station, we have got a good attack on those Hellsing Assholes today, and ze vampire Alucard."

"Really, any news on ze half breed."

"She shall be whipped out as vell, you know her mother is here in the compound, she isn't anything but bone but she is here."

I froze "Why would they keep such a being?"

"I don't know…it is strange but I think that it is making fun of that half breed whore."

'You'll find it funny when I rip your legs off asshole.' I thought to myself.

I followed him to another part of the compound where the rest of the soldiers were I saw in front of me sitting in a chair was the Major, the Doctor, the little werewolf boy and another man in a trench coat 'So these are the men that will be our end eh? So much for fighters these guys are nothing but created imposters to the race.' Not that I was much better, I was only half.

I looked at every one of them, _the doctor is mine Alucard, I don't care who you want to kill but the doctor is mine._

I glared at them, I had to get away from these guys somehow, and I finally found my way out. A small door behind the majors chair, the only time I wished that I had a little ability and Alucard wasn't around. I had to use whatever human senses I had and snuck up to the door, I looked around to see that everyone fixed themselves on the monitor where a woman with long black hair and blue eyes in a black suit was positioned she had a creepy ass smile on her face, she would have been cute, if she wasn't a nazi…or an evil vampire thing. While everyone was distracted by this mess I went running back to the infirmary and snuck into the room with all of the tubes they were the new making vampires, more people that made a pact with these assholes. I found a door in the back of the room and made my way over to it, luckily for me the door was open "No wonder you guys fail, I would think you would know how to lock a door."

I closed it behind me and turned on the light…I suddenly was hit with a scent that I had smelled too many times, the smell of the dead. I fished around for a switch and finally found one. I almost hit the floor by the sight that I saw, nothing but bone, nothing left of her, the image that hit me was nothing like I had possibly known, and they made it look like some kind of trophy, I made sure that my broach saw this because I would not be forgetting it. The sudden sound of sirens going off interrupted my anger, "Crap!"

They were getting ready to take off; I had to get out of there. I took off running out the door and down the hallway "Where are you going?"

I was gripped by the shoulder "Out of here." I said glaring at them, at that moment he let go "Traitor! Major we have a spy." I punched him in the face and knocked him out but it was too late multiple soldiers had listened to the man; I ripped the hate off my head "Well what can I say Lock your doors."

I took off running back down the hallway and finally found the exit "Well Miss Camellia, what did you think of my little trophy?"

I turned and looked "I say that you're dead by my hands Doc."

"Not if I kill you first…"

Gunshots rang out and I fell off of the platform onto the ground, I laid there for a moment as the pain of the bullet eased into my system "Well at least I didn't get my head cut off, OW! That sucks though."

I gripped my stomach as blood oozed from it, I sat up carefully and blood spurted onto the ground, the blimp was leaving, they were getting ready to attack, and if I survived that little fall and a gunshot wounds I would say that I would be in pretty good hands. I stood up and limped, my ankle being sprained in the process didn't help me at all. I made it to the edge of the forest and found the copter "So much for hiding you idiots, I can see you through the trees." I looked at the both of them "And to boot they are sleeping on the job."

I climbed back up into the copter and sat down in my seat, to be honest, I was to exhausted but I had to wake them up, I was silent for a moment before suddenly I kicked pip in the head "Wake the fuck up before I kill you with my bare hands."

Pip jumped "What the hell!"

He rubbed his head "What is wrong with you?"

He just had to look at me to know that something was wrong "Are you alright?"

"I have seen better days, can we get this helicopter going please before I do in fact bleed to death?"

Pip looked at the driver and woke him up "Quickly."

I breathed and tried to stop the bleeding, Pip looked at it "Cant vampires heal themselves."

"Yeah…I am half pip that is the half that doesn't help me to well."

He ran to the back and grabbed a first aid kit, "Then I suggest that we get you fired up."

He looked to see that the bullet hadn't passed all the way through, that meant he had to retrieve it. "You know that Alucard usually takes care of this."

"Well I do not see Mr. Alucard anywhere do you." He looked at my stomach "This is going to hurt."

"I figured."

He stuck the tweezers in my stomach and went fishing for it, the cool metal in my skin and my stomach caused my muscles to go into spasms but I kept myself as still as possible "I got it." Pip said

"Good now get it out."

He slowly worked the tweezers out of the wound until a blood covered bullet showed itself "Well, what do you know. You want it for a necklace?"

"Nah, keep it as a souvenir."

"Coming up on London sir."

"Right, I am afraid I was given other orders after we drop you off, be careful Camellia."

"See you soon Pip."

The helicopter Landed and I spotted the car that Integra owned "Good I can sit and rest" I sighed and leaned against the seat "Dammit where is that man when I need him."

The door opened and Integra looked at me "Camellia, what the hell happened?"

"Got caught and I fell off a platform, nice to see you too my friend."

She smiled "Any word on what happened?"

"Plenty, I found the files of my mother, and the ideas for attack for the city of London."

I handed them all over to her "I found her as well."

Integra looked at me "I am sorry to hear that."

"Yes well, I guess it could be worse, she could be alive, I just want to get home and get some rest for tonight, they are going to attack as soon as possible and I want to be ready for them."

"I don't think that you will be doing any sort of fighting like that."

She pointed at my stomach watching the blood seep through my shirt I could only laugh a little "Down side to being Dhamphir, you get hurt you bleed."

"Where is Alucard when you need him?"

"I am sure he is already backing at the house Ma'am." Walter said

"Man I hope so I don't think I can lose much else." I was getting weak, whether Alucard liked it or not I would need blood '_Man you look pitiful.' I heard in my head, I rolled my eyes and answered "No shit really? I was shot and I fell off a platform I don't remember you doing that."_

"_No I just set a boat on fire."_

"_Yeah but I am pretty sure you got blood, I lost mine." I replied._

"_Don't worry; I will get to you soon. I am closer than you think."_

I nodded _"That is what scares me."_

He chuckled in my head causing me to shiver "_I guess this would be a really bad time to admit that I am still in love with you."_

He was silent for a moment "_And I guess this would be a bad time to say that I know that and that is the reason why I take your blood_."

All of a sudden the car came to a full and complete halt "Seems we have guests." Walter interrupted. I looked over the seat to see ghouls "Shit!"

"Walter find a different route." Integra said

"Yes ma'am."

The car went into gear and turn quickly; I gripped the back of my seat "How far from the manor?"

"It's all the way across town." Walter explained

"Then I would step on it. They are getting closer." I replied

The car sped up "Camellia what are you planning?"

She knew me all too well since the day that we met, I was planning something "Me plan? What are you talking about?"

She smiled and looked away "I guess I will be surprised then wont I?"

The stopped again and Walter put it in part "It seems we have come to some sort of cross roads."

"What?"

I saw at the end of the ally there was a shadow figure, I couldn't see his face but I knew someone was there, I looked at Walter "Can you take the wheel Miss Integra?"

"Walter what are you doing?" I said trying to sit up

"My job, Camellia, make sure Integra makes it there safely."

I knew I could not stop him, I looked at him "May the lord Protect you."

Integra looked at him "Walter…"

"Yes ma'am."

"My order…destroy."

"On your orders ma'am."

The car took off speeding down the road, I felt a little more pain with each bump that we hit, but I knew better than to complain. Leaving walter behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 16

"There gaining Integra!"

"I am going as fast as this damn car will go!"

"Well then push it a little faster." I said

She punched it in the ass and we kept going, every bump that she hit caused my stomach to hurt even more than the last, "Put your seat belt on!"

I reached for it and right as it clicked in the car went midair right as three guns shot multiple rounds right at the car, Integra and I both ducked at the same time and waited for impact, the car windshield shattered and the front was busted up the car had quit, Integra's face made imparct with the dashboard and causing her head to bleed "Integra…"

"I am fine."

I sighed with relief "Thank God."

We both sat up and looked to see that freaks were surrounding the car and I got out of the car "It's just the half breed, and she is already wounded, what good is she going to be."

"A whole of a lot better than you sorry asses are going to be." I said

Integra stood beside me "Integra get back in the car." I said

"No, I am a big girl I can take care of myself, besides your no good to me dead. If anyone should be giving orders it should be me."

I rolled my eyes "You may be my best friend but man are you a pain in the ass."

"Thanks"

Eight years ago

"Sir Integra your guest is waiting in your office."

"Thank you."

The door opened and a woman about twelve or thirteen looked at me, It had been freezing and raining that night, I had been lucky not to have died that night "So what do you think of my home?"

I turned to look at this young girl "It is pretty nice although I have never been in a place like this."

"What is your name?"

Camellia Harker."

"Not Jonathon Harker's relative."

"He was my dad." I replied

"How can you be his daughter you would have to be over one hundred and twenty years old."

"One hundred and twenty seven to be exact." I replied

"She is half vampire." A man in a red coat and Victorian suit slipped through the wall "Her mother was bitten and her father was human."

"Whatever the case, I want you to work for me." the girl asked "I as in Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"Ah the famed Child of Van Hellsing. Well I am sorry but I am not interested you Hellsing have started shit that I don't want to be part of." I said with a smirk

Integra smirked back "Well I offer sanctuary from those guys after you as well as food, shelter, protection."

I laughed "I don't come cheap for being a body guard to a Hellsing."

"You're the last one for the round table, I don't know if you know this or not but Harker and My grandfather were partners at one time."

"I know."

"Then you'll do it?"

I sat forward and looked at her "I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, ya I will work with you, partner."

We shook hands, our friendship had its ups and downs but we still managed to be best friends I was her second in command and I was her friend.

Present Day

"Well Integra, I guess we will have to die together then."

"Guess so."

I pulled a gun from the back pocket of my pants that I managed to change into on the way back, the shirt I still stayed in because of the blood, I looked at each of the freaks "Well come on then, I am not waiting for your sorry asses all day you know."

"Why you horrid bitch!"

One attacked me and I fired a round right in the middle of his forehead Integra caught on in the cheek and ripped him in half "We don't give up whatever our sentence is."

All of a sudden as one attacked a bayonets went through one of the mans heads and he fell to the ground "What the hell?" Integra said surprised. More of the freaks got stabbed with a bayonets and they all started to smoke, I knew who it was "Integra get behind me."

"We are the messengers of go stood to fight one purpose and one purpose only…"

I rolled my eyes getting tired of hearing that over and over again. Gun fire above me caused me to look up to one of the houses and see two woman both in a priest and nun outfit, all of them attacked and took out the rest, with me and Integra both satisfied "We will go now." Integra said

A gun clicking right behind her head caused me to whip around and aim for the girl in the priest outfit "Drop the gun before I drop you." I said irritably

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Back to my manor." Integra said "I have orders to give to my men."

"You cant do that dreary, you are both our prisoners."

"The hell we are." I replied

Integra looked at me and smiled "You didn't even think to light my cigar." She said to the girl

"Wh—What?"

"I need a light."

At normal circumstances I would do it but it was so amusing to look at the girls face as she picked up her lighter and lit Integra's cigar "The rattling of your gun is obnoxious if your going to shoot us then do it otherwise get out of my way." She said.

The girl in the nun outfit was about to take out her sword and I stepped in front of integer "And I will remind you that to get to her you have to get through me, and that will be quite a challenge, even on my worse day I can manage to destroy everyone of you lowlife assholes you call the Iscariot."

The two women looked at me angrily "Quite a mouth on you, you must be Camellia the half breed."

"Cant we just tie them up or something." The girl with the sword "Yumie" said

"So your going to treat us like trash now?"

"No, that would mean we would be given the definition of rapists."

"Then we are going home, however on nights like this it isn't safe for two ladies to walk on their own, do you guys mind?" Integra asked

I smiled at the comment, technically I couldn't fight them anyway, I was too weak.

"Yes of course." Father anderson was the first to reply and I knew why, he wanted to be the first to fight Alucard when they got there.

"Then lets go we are in a hurry." Integra said turning and walking

I walked behind her although getting weak "I never thought I would see the day." I replied

"I know I didn't either."

As we walked down the streets of London that were now in rubble I noticed Helicopters flying with what looked like men from the American KKK would where "Great." I said

"So Maxwell has betrayed us as well."

"I knew he was nothing but slime." I said weakly

"Betrayed don't play a fool, this is something this should not be condemned but commended."

"You call betrayal a good thing? You are a sick bastared." I replied

"And what do you know of it?"

"Plenty." I replied gripping my stomach

"Well this however I detest, Maxwell gave it away he is a disgrace to god and his holiness."

"We just got word from Maxwell to keep Integra and Camellia under lock and Key pronto."

Guns aimed at both of us but we stood still "I don't like this, I will have no part in it!" Anderson sais

"Whether you like it or not Anderson is irrelevant in the matter."

"I don't like it either." I replied

"Well it seems our sorry asses are about to be saved." Integra said

"Really?"

"Look up."

I did as she said and looked into the sky to see something red streak across it, and in a powerful WOOSH all men were taken out and before us stood Serus. "Serus Victoria you are full of surprises." I replied Her arm was replaced by a red looking blade thing, she would have made her master proud

"Are you both alright?"

We looked at each other and at the same time said "We will live."

"The base was wiped out and is now in ruin Bernodette…"

"I understand Did you feed from him?"

"Yes sir." She said it with a smile

I ran up and hugged her "Good girl I am so proud of you!

"Screw this!" Inkeigl said aiming and taking shot, which was when I pulled up and blocked them both with my Uv Knife

"Stand down even if you tried it would do you no good, she is a vampire and she will stay that way she is too powerful for you!" Anderson said

"Right you are Anderson, I am afraid of nothing anymore."

Right as they were about to get into it something caused us to turn and look a black ship with what looked like something from a horror movie came into port…kinda.

"The black plague returns." Anderson said

I looked up at the ship as it made its way "He certainly does know how to make an entrance." I replied

"I have returned as I promised." He said in my head.

"At least I know that you will never lie to me." I said


	17. Chapter 17

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 17

I watched the ship as he disappeared from the deck then at a dead run he jumped off the port flying through the air. Satisfied with the fact that he came back I took a spot sitting next to Integra, my stomach hurting a little bit more but I didn't complain. Alucard noticed but waiting only for a moment "Integra My orders?"

Integra looked down at me "I can't have a wounded leg for my soldiers help her first." She said pointing at me.

"Nice to know when I am wounded I am a leg." I teased.

Alucard looked down at me "This will hurt."

"I thought so."

He took my knife and cut his wrist and let the blood drip into my wound, it fizzed like peroxide to a human but in an instant I felt better than ever, He lifted his wrist to my mouth and I took a quick drink to give me more energy and I felt it course through my veins. Soon I stood up and my eyes turned red Alucard looked at Integra and she gave the normal order "Kill them all, let no one escape this Island alive. Dye their clothes red their weapons red everything will be colored red Restrictions control technique number zero…I command you to open it."

"Yes My master."

"come back thousands…No tens of thousands of times, show them what you are, show them."

"I am the bird of Hermes."

Alucard was attacked by both Anderson and another man that belonged to Millennium, Technically there were fifty six of the men from Millennium left and over two thousand of the Roman Catholics left and in Hellsing, there were four. Everyone Fired upon Alucard but his restraint control was no more from the dust that they all seemed to kick up I saw the cards that the Dandy man used to throw, the bullets of the musket of Rip Van Winkle, the hellhounds of the devil himself, and even worse the blood of his people."

"Do you understand who you are now Serus Victoria?"

I stood right behind her at this point as she shook but she nodded "Yes I do understand."

People were screaming as I knew what happened, all of his soldiers, his men, his servants, even his horse, I heard someone cry out in the stands "what are you, you monster?"

"The Devil, Dracula." I heard the reply the crispness of his voice. Like the day that we first met. In front of us was the man that I knew, he stood with his raven black hair long, his eyes red, and his face, he had a beard and mustache, he stood tall like a king, a ruler, a count, in his armor once again to ride on, I was amazed by him. His cape behind him flowed with spots of blood like a flag as he gave the order of his dead army to attack and they did, they attacked with full force blood from their eyes did not stop them "Hurry shoot them!" I heard

"You think that will help your dealing with a damn good king." I said smiling

"A king that you are in love with." Integra said

I blushed and looked down "Yes I will admit it now that I am in love with him, but it was this king that I fell in love with, the monster is not him that I love, it is this man, the one that ruled, I know I don't have a choice now, but I knew who I was in love with when I fell in love with him."

She smiled "I knew it would come out sooner or later."

Serus turned around and looked at me "He is handsome."

I smiled in return "You should have seen him when he didn't have all of that behind him."

The human race was piling up, the roman catholic church was no more Alucard's soldiers had attacked like nothing was stopping them, and nothing was "What do you think Maxwell is doing right now Integra?" I asked

'Most likely he is shitting himself."

"I don't think so." I replied "I think he already did that."

"Why is that?"

"Look." I pointed over in the corner of my eye as his little pope mobile was picked up and he was thrown, Alucard's men was having a hard time getting to him because of the glass he was protected by "This is bulletproof and ghoul proof glass, you can't harm me!" He said

"No one said anything about bayonet proof." I called to him

A bayonet from Anderson cracked the glass "Anderson what are you doing."

"My duty to section thirteen goodbye my brother."

The next thing I knew Maxwell was staked just like the rest of the men that got in Alucard's way.

In front of Integra a man walked over and bowed before her, I shook I hadn't seen him like this in a very long time "Welcome back Count." Integra said like a woman welcoming back her friend.

"Good to be home Countess."

"We—welcome Home…Ma—ma-master." Serus said nervously. I smiled at her as Alucard looked at her the only thing that she was able to say was "Master Grew a beard didn't he?"

I smiled even more as he reached for her, she duct her head waiting for the impact of a hit when he just set his hand on her head "Serus Victoria." He smiled down at her. Approval in his eyes she was finally the vampire he wanted her to be, and to be honest, I was proud of her myself.

She smiled

Alucard's eyes then shifted into mine and I dropped to the ground bowing before him "Welcome back my lord."

He stopped in front of me and I felt his eyes on the top of my head, he put his hand under my chin and raised my chin "Rise my princess."

I did as he said and stood up looking in his eyes, they were kind that was what scared me the most, his human side. I looked at him we were quiet just looking at each other, he took a piece of my hair in his hand "Your scent, I have loved it from the day I saw you, the flower of Romania, my flower, my lover."

"Just kiss her already." The interruption caused Alucard and I both to look at Integra and give her a look of surprise "You are in love with her correct? Then that is an order servant, if you are in love with her then kiss her and get it over with. The tension between you two is enough to give me a headache."

He put his hand on my face and pulled me to him he smiled and nodded to Integra. "As you wish Countess."

He looked at my eyes and he bent his head down and kissed me on the lips. all of those moments that he took my blood were nothing like this and he knew that. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him deeper he didn't have to tell that he loved me, I knew that he did just by him kissing me. I touched his face and his hair, it was my king, my world and my immortal companion when he let go I smiled at him I managed to sputter something stupid, it was because of the bliss that he had managed to give that I sputtered such a stupid thing "You are my king."

"Yes." He said with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me when my knees buckled he pulled his face to my ear and whispered "Will you fight for me?"

"Til the end." I said as he kissed my ear causing me to shutter and return causing him to chuckle slightly.

"I will die for you." I said shuttering again.

'Then you are foolish my queen for I am to die for you." He said smiling pulling away from me and looking back to my eyes.

"You cannot die."

"Then you will always be safe."

He bent down and kissed me one more time "Come back to me." I whispered

"Always."

I took his sword from his side "I guess this is the moment that I present you with your sword is that right?"

I bent down again and held his sword out for him He smiled kindly at me "Be careful my love, I cannot lose you."

I nodded and he took the sword right as holy scriptures started to fall from the sky and a sudden burst and yelling from an attack, Anderson tried to attack from above but Alucard stopped him by defending with his sword I fell backward and Alucard stood over me "What a surprise my old friend, it has been a while hasn't it?" He looked down at me "Camellia go, I know what you want to do and I will not have you harmed."

I nodded and I moved from underneath his protective arm and over to Integra "That was a dirty trick."

She smiled "But you enjoyed it."

I smiled in return 'True."

"We are the agents of God agents of the divine for holy punishment, my mission to destroy all who oppose god and rip them to shreds until there is nothing left."

"We have heard all of the same shit before Anderson get to it." I called

I watched a bit more "Come on My enemy let me see you destroy me, just like five hundred years ago like one hundred years ago let's see you kill me."

"You have requested I will be happy to fulfill that request!"Anderson yelled flinging bayonets at Alucard but in the darkness shots were fired and they all shattered. Alucard emerged from the shadows with his blood red coat and his suit, his armor was gone and his face was shaven clean he looked at me and winked before attacking Anderson shooting at his arm and at his body explaining the Jackal, the newest gun to Alucard's collection. Andersons arm was almost ripped from his body "What will you do Anderson?"

"Give me your best shot monster."

"Humans are so fascinating." Alucard replied jumping behind his army of the dead "Fine."

Anderson attacked full force slicing all of the army that was in his path, I watched him as he moved upon them like rag dolls and I watched Alucard as he watched in amazement. Serus was next to me watching just like I was, she had lost her lover but I hadn't lost mine I touched her shoulder and she looked up at me "I am so proud of you Serus, it takes a lot to take from someone that you really love, especially when he is gone."

She gave me a sad smile "He is still with me though right?"

"Of course, you took his blood and you loved him more than anything, he will always be with you."

Integra looked at me and I saluted "There is something that I must do after this battle is over, my orders?"

"Destroy, whatever revenge you get for him killing your mother I would highly recommend it."


	18. Chapter 18

Blood sweeter than Wine

Chapter 18

I kept watching Anderson fight the things that used to be called Alucard's men and I was baffled "You think we will last much longer."

"That is what he was created for." Integra replied

It was until there were only ten left that Anderson looked at Alucard and with one swift swipe he destroyed them "Well now you stand at the end of the run, in front of my eyes, Your arms look as if they may fall off."

I rolled my eyes at the pun making note of one of Andersons Arms already about half taken out "Of course I expected nothing less from the Iscariots Alexander Anderson."

From his Coat Anderson removed a small box It was hard to make out from where Integra, Serus and I were standing but I made out the words "Section 13 Matthew."

"What is that?" I asked

"I don't know but I don't think I am going to like the answer to that question."

Anderson gripped the bottom of the thing and it started to break, Alucard's smirk suddenly disappeared off of his face when he saw that a large Nail was in front of him I gasped "The nail? The shroud one of Rome's missing Artifacts." I said silently

"Aren't you the quick one." Anderson stated glancing at me

"The Lingering scent of a Miracle. Elena's Nail." Alucard said

"Indeed." Anderson flung it up and held it at his chest Alucard tried to stop him "Don't do it Anderson! You really want to transform your soul into a monster for God? Spare me the same typical bullshit! The monsters that Deny god and Acknowledges God…They are one in the same. If you were to do that do you know what it would mean? Do you honestly think that you are ready to die and become immortal just to stop me? You and I our conflict has been pushed to the edge. To be a monster like me and give up your humanity it shows your weakness in spades, it means you couldn't make it as a man so you stoop to being a monster."

I had never heard anything like that before, coming from Alucard it was some sort of rare that I could not even begin to describe, It was his way of telling the truth and that was what I really saw in him, he didn't want to be a monster I saw that now, Integra looked as if she saw that in him "Camellia."

"Yes?"

"Before you go and fight your battle I want you to do one more thing for me…for Alucard."

"Yes Integra?"

"Stay close to Alucard in case he needs you and I am thinking that he will."

"Okay."

I snuck around the back of the battle ground and hit myself behind Alucard bending down on rubble I watched as Anderson looked at Alucard "If it means protecting my church and stopping the monsters…if I have to become one myself then so be it."

In one swift movement I watched as he stabbed himself with the nail, I covered my mouth, Andersons body was starting to be wrapped in a type of vine, like a disease that couldn't be stopped, "You Unforgivable fool!" Alucard said aiming his gun and taking shot however Anderson came down with a kind of blade and sliced off Alucard's hand then taking off his head. The headless man took aim with his other gun and fired a shot taking off Andersons head "Great they are going to be doing this for eternity now." I said

At the same time both stood up and there head and missing pieces regenerated Anderson turned into nothing but thorns on his head the priests of Iscariot were getting panicked "My god what has he done." I whispered.

At the same time Alucard and Anderson both fired their weapons Alucard was aiming somewhere that I couldn't figure out where, but something told me he was aiming for the nail in Andersons Heart, Anderson dodged the bullet and leaped, Alucard aimed his gun in the air however Anderson dropped knife into Alucard's eye and he dropped Anderson grabbed Alucard with the vines and thorns that he had. Alucard's face when blank. I looked at his eye and said "Alucard what are you seeing?"

My vision of the present went blank and the past showed itself, A young boy behind dragged by his hair to a room where he is thrown and forced to do his prayers, I hear the boys thoughts and he reaches for a cross "I will never beg for mercy."

The memory was turned to a battle a man on a black horse and he orders an attack "Fight everyone of you, for god Fight, he does not bestow mercy upon those who ask for mercy he does not provide hope for those who ask for hope, It is simply a prayer. Though they are just trying to appeal to their god. They are free to die…Fight all of you fight along with your prayers hopefully all of your efforts are enough to bring God down from his thrown."

I looked at the king that I was in love with "Alucard."

He looked down at me "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was just kind of absorbed in this vision of yours."

"You're not going to like this next one."

"Why what is it?"

"My execution."

The vision went through again and it was a sight like no other men laying on the ground arrows through their heads, decapitated piles and men on stakes and a man in a wooden version of handcuffs, his shirt was removed and only his pants remained his raven black hair was oily he hadn't washed like he used to, his eyes were dim, they had been brown in this vision he was dragged down the street "Everyone has died by your hand, for a sake that you have believed in…for your god." The king was picked up by his hair and put in a chopping block, Alucard's eyes shifted to the blood that was dripping and he reached for it taking a long lick before the axe came down on his neck, the cross around his neck shattered. The last memory that I saw was what made me cry the most, a man riding a horse down the streets of London, I caught sight of a little girl in a bright blue dress her brown hair was braided she was four, her mother was in the bakery and she saw the man on the horse, the man on the horse handed her a lily "You are to turn into a beautiful woman, my flower."

The man looked at the girl's mother and smiled and his thought was this "I am glad that you are truly happy Mina, even though I can never have you, Your daughter is a perfect image of you, I know that I will love her even more that what I have loved you."

The memory left me as soon as it was in front of me, "Master Master!"

I opened my eyes and saw Serus had bolted over to him and was protecting him as the thorns were trying to absorb them bother "Stay back Camellia, I will take care of him." I heard in my head

"Your voice sounds fine police girl, no need to be loud." Alucard said to her and I ran over and pulled her back, the UV knife I had to cut through the vines. "I would have been satisfied if you did beat me Anderson, but because of that day, that twilight wasteland 523 years ago, you cannot defeat me."

Vines shattered and Andersons Knife was nothing more but a ruined weapon and Alucard was starting to form again away from the vines "The ones who destroy monsters have always been human to die any other way would be unthinkable."

Alucard charged at Anderson and sliced his hand through the heart and dragged his heart down his body so he held it in his hand "Serus go back and protect Integra." I ordered

Alucard held Andersons heart in his hand and in one bite he ate his heart. "You are me! Your no different from myself…All of this is no different than how I became this way."

I looked at his face and saw that his head was in his hands, and tears of blood were streaming down his face, the first time in all my years that I have known him Alucard was crying.

I ran over to him and touched his shoulder "Alucard."

I wrapped his arms around me, I didn't see his face he just gripped me tightly but I felt the tears ran into my hair and down my face, his tears, tears of blood it dyed my hair in streaks of red "You are not a monster, you are a man that had lost his way." I whispered "I love you because of that."

"Creatures don't cry, what were you chasing." I heard behind me, I looked away from Alucard's chest and down on the ground to look at Anderson…or what was left of him "You became a monster so you wouldn't have to cry right?"

Alucard let go of me and looked down at him and with some sort of Respect Alucard listened to Andersons last wishes "Laugh with pride and Arrogance like you always do…I am going but you will forever live, How much longer would you want to continue this miserable existence."

I walked over and Picked up Alucard's sword, I looked at Integra and she nodded to me, I reached over and stabbed the sword into the ground.

"Everyone must not cry, and remember your prayers before bed. Amen."

With the respect Alucard smiled "Amen."

And I bowed my head "Amen."

"AMEN!" We all heard

The familiar voice came down and the image of a man was coming toward us gliding in the air, I dodged out of the way and in front of Integra Alucard not to far in front of me, the image of small wires wrapped around him I covered my mouth in the change that this man had taken, Wires wrapped around the building and cut them in half, everyone looked at the man. Integra dropped her cigar the priests of Section thirteen were in shock, Serus dropped to her knees, even Alucard was shocked. The man lit up a cigarette and looked at us, and the words came out of my lips "Oh my God…It's Walter.


	19. Chapter 19

Blood sweeter than Wine

Chapter 19

Everyone in the area was in shock at the sight of the young man that we once knew as the Hellsing Butler, however this wasn't our friend, he was now our enemy, I moved to stand next to Alucard however he moved me behind him protectively "This isn't going to be good." He said

"Walter! What have they…" Serus started with shock in her voice

"What have they done to me? They took me and transformed me into a vampire, Following that they washed my memories clean removing any reservations I would have kept from fighting…I just thought I would satisfy you from answering Serus."

"So much for an Englishman's pride." I scoffed

Ignoring me Walter stood straight "I stand here before you with no life unlike many others before me I stand here as Walter C Dolneaz, here to take my murderous attempt at life and sever you all from this Dawn."

"Why Walter!" Integra screamed in anger

"Do not call me by that name as if you were my friend!" Walter shot back

Finally Yumi, the woman in the back could not take it any longer, some of the Iscariot tried to stop her but it was too late, she already had her intent to kill Walter "It won't work stop!" Serus and I both called, Alucard pulled me too him "We cannot stop her let her go!" he hissed she drew her sword from the sheath and attacked "The comment you made about Father Anderson…"

"As if I remember." Walter said nonchalantly

"You'll remember!"

She dipped and flipped the sword trying to get to him "You're dead!"

"You're not killing anyone, rather your being killed."

"It's too late." I whispered

Alucard gripped me tighter as a wire slipped and the sword that Yumi was carrying shattered, in the same instant the top half of her body and her head fell to the ground, her bottom half standing only for a moment before falling to the ground again, Her partner aimed the gun and called her name however it wasn't too long before I heard the sound of a gun click and fire, I turned to see the priest on the ground, her cheek taken out, a man in a long overcoat held the gun that shot the priest, I covered my mouth "None can stop me…"

I turned to look at Walter "I will not let one person interfere with this Mutiny."

"So that is how it is Walter, through your own violation you have reduced to traitor and my enemy and you even dare show your face in front of me, You have no right to remain my butler and I have no time to remain your master." Integra said

Alucard let go of me and started with his laughter as usual "Walter, I believe that Camellia has a point, An Englishman's pride was to turn old, and your withered wrinkled old corpse was much better than this ugly thing that was produced."

I looked above Alucard and notices that the blimp that I fell off of earlier had shown itself. I knew then where Walter and the other man came from.

"This has been my dream to fight one of the eldest vampires on the planet, and not to mention one of the strongest."

Alucard bent down and touched the remains of Anderson for a moment and paused "Stand and fight me Helsing's Pet."

"Camellia, go."

"But…"

"Go! This is going to be a battle in which I don't want you a part of."

He stood and kissed my forehead "I love you too much."

"Oh isn't that sweet, the two immortal lovers." Walter said

Alucard looked at him and shot a slight glare "And how is it I wonder to have no woman love you anymore Walter, Camellia is mine my companion, my lover, Serus loves me, and my master loves only me now."

From his pocket Alucard took out a small vial of liquid and handed it to me "You remember our talk? Then take this and when the time is right drink it, if you want to become a full vampire, then you must take this."

It was his bile, I had remembered, it was like a snakes poison that was how most was turned into a vampire, that was how Serus was changed and if I thought necessary how I would change. I looked at him and nodded "Goodbye."

I looked at Walter "Goodbye my friend, I hope your end is as glamorous as you wanted."

"Allow me to here my orders again my master." Alucard said looking at Integra

I walked over to Integra and clenched her shoulder and she gripped her hand into a fist, I smirked "Go on."

I knew she didn't want to give the order, not for him to attack her friend, her butler. "He isn't the butler anymore Integra, he is a monster."

It was a silent moment "Say it!" Walter yelled and Integra as if on cue said "Target the Enemy…Kill without fail. Search and destroy, my orders are clear, lay waste to all those who stand in our way!"

A shiver ran down my spine

"No matter who it could possibly be." She said tightly

"Wonderful! You truly are the master that I once admired."

"I will not ask what happened or why, you are an enemy of Britain, and an enemy of Hellsing, I shall not forgive your crimes, you are dead to me Walter Dolneaz."

A sudden sound echoed through the air causing us to all look up "Well said Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I shall not call you fraulin anymore, for you must become my enemy the one that I am going to defeat."

The blimp lowered and finally landed on the ground, Integra and I both looked at each other as the back of the blimp opened and the little wolf boy looked down at us, I turned to look at Alucard one last time, he was looking at Integra "Conquor."

"Indeed."

I saluted him and fallowed Integra up the stairs, Serus was the last one "Master!'

"Listen to your lord, conquer."

She turned to Walter "Thank you for everything, go in good health."

It seemed to have taken the man by surprise but he closed his eyes and smiled a little "You as Well Serus."

"Serus come with me." Integra said

"Yes Sir Integra." She soon turned and caught up with me as we disappeared into the blimp the little wolf boy looked at us "Welcomes sisters."

Integra took her gun and shot the child in the face "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

'No I don't think so at all. Besides he is just going to come back to life anyway."

I smirked "I guess that is true."

We walked down a hallway, and nazi;'s were sitting there aiming and shooting at us, however we were able to dodged them or Serus did her job and blocked them from us, she had grown, I saw that now, she had grown into a very good vampire. At the same time, her and I bolted at the guards and took them out in no time, me using my UV knife and her using her new hand as an axe before we walked down the hallway again even Integra would take her sword and slice them in half, Serus and I kept fighting until the walls were covered in blood and we were stained with it. 'This is one hell of a day." I said

"They have all come here with the intention to die, let them die laughing then."

"You all should have hung yourselves 50 years ago!" Serus screamed at the corpses

"How do you really feel Serus?" I asked sarcastically.

In the middle of the hallway there was the man in the trench coat that was with Walter, I looked at him there was something wrong that I noticed, he wasn't human but he wsnt a vampire "Oh My god I know what it is now."

"What are you going on about?"

"Him, that guy, there was something about him, something wasn't right, I know what it is now, he isn't a vampire like the others, he is a wolf"

"A werewolf?"

Serus stood in front of us "Both of you go I will hold him off."

"what?" I said "You can't."

"That man, the major has said enough you need to stop him."

I was about to protest again when Integra said "Don't get yourself killed I will never forgive you if you do."

With that Integra took off and I soon behind her. The wolf pointed to the sign that pointed us in the right direction "What an honest lapdog you are." Integra said "Thank you."

As we took off down the hallway I heard gunshots but we kept running down the hall into a room where there were nothing but TV monitors that was where I saw Alucard and Walter fighting, Integra wasn't looking and I really couldn't blame her, however this was different something about Walter had changed…he had become young, a sixteen year old boy. And Alucard…I gave an embarrassing look, this was hardly the time for humor but knowing Alucard as long as I had it had gotten the best of me "My god I am in love with a little girl."

"Indeed, it seems your companion is one of many faces, man and woman alike."

I turned and looked at the Major "You have gotten more beautiful in your years Camellia, it has been a while, the last time I looked at you, you were a nomad looking for your mother, and you got tangled in Walters problems."

"I cannot say the same for you major, you have gotten fatter though, SO I guess your plan was to take Integra, where is my bait."

"Right over dere Frauline."

I looked in the corner and looked at the Doc, he held a smirk on his face and I smirked back "Long time no see."

He turned to the Major :Everything is set and in place, he has started regenerating."

I looked at the monitors "What are you doing?"

"I am just claiming my victory my dear."

Something told me that what Alucard was about to do was not a good idea, but I couldn't stop him it was too late.

I looked at the Doctor who took off down the hallway and I fallowed leaving Integra behind and not even waiting for orders, he wasn't going to get the best of me, it was going to be all or nothing, and I had planned on his sorry piece of shit life being mine!


	20. Chapter 20

Blood Sweeter than Wine

Chapter 20

**Alright I am sorry that I haven't updated in god knows how long, but there is good news, this is the last Chapter, I wish to go on to bigger and better things, and of course a lot of my readers wish me to update. I also had a reader that didn't even like this story (Which makes me sad but then again it is his own opinion) Any who enjoy the final chapter of Blood sweeter than wine**

I ended up in a room with test tubes and electricity, "It has been a while Camellia, you have turned just as beautiful as your mother was."

"Yeah I am sure, and you know her from the inside out right?" I said mockingly

"You could say that, you must understand, I wanted to know Mina, I wanted to see how the infamous Count had changed her and made her his servant."

"So you cut her up and open her up until you kill her?" I said with a growl.

"That was the only way may dear."

"Then you must face the consequences of what happens when you kill someone that I love." I looked at the small vial that Alucard had given me "Are you going to use it My dear?" The doctor asked "Become completely immortal like your mother was, and your lover is?"

I looked at him "Not yet…I want to see how much it takes to take down a piece of shit like you."

"Before you do that Camellia there is something that I think you should see, something that I really believe you will need before you decide to rip me to shreds." He pointed to a monitor and I was suddenly watching something happen to Alucard, "What is happening to him?" I asked as his body started to change to nothing but eyes, and the color nothing but shadows 'What did you do/!" I demanded.

"I did nothing my dear it was simply your lovers greed, he is absorbing the life of my warrant officer while he is an obnoxious little thing he does have one thing that is useful, he blends in, Schrodinger is a wonderful little thing, like a Cheshire cat almost, do you remember what he told you?"

The memory seemed to come back to me _"I am everyone and no one, I am everywhere and nowhere."_

"Oh my god, so that means…"

"That is right, Alucard will no longer exist."

He was right. I couldn't sence Alucard anymore, it was like something had been taken away from me and I couldn't get to him anymore. "Alucard?" I thought in my head; however he didn't answer me, "Don't leave me." I thought again this time he did manage to say one thing "Goodbye my love, my Flower of Romania."

I heard a cry from the corridors, I heard the scream of Integra as she was shouting orders, my body continued to shake, he was gone. However not all of him was gone, his blood, still in the vile in my hand. "What will you do now Camellia?"

I looked down at the vile for a moment before tucking it in my back pocket "You know what they say about a Half breeds blood don't you?"

The doctor looked at me in confusion "No, what do they say?"

I smirked at the ground and I took my pocket knife and slit my thumb "That it can be sweeter than red wine, however it can also be poison…here is where I am the special half breed…mine is both." I whipped my right hand down and took out my uv cutter with my left hand the blood absorbed around it and formed two knives, one of Uv cutting and one out of my blood made of poison "Now that I have heard that you have killed my mother and the fact that I just watched my lover disappear into nothing, I am ready to kill you and make you disappear Doctor, so if you please…"

He quickly took out his gun and charged me however I bolted backward and my blood made a shield "Bet you didn't know that Mina had taught her own daughter a couple of tricks."

I swiped my cutter and hit him in the arm "That is quite a start, but not enough." He said as he raised a gun to my chest and shot me, I flew backwards and hit the ground however as if by magic and not even by my own doing my chest popped the bullet out and healed itself. I stood "you are not the tough guy that you think you are Doctor, and you will find that out the hard way." I bolted behind him and sliced my knife down, kicking him so he was thrown forward "I wish to continue this battle in your domain, that would be the operating room is that right? There is too much glass and too many different flammables here, too easy for me to take out scum like you." I said as I kept kicking him, I heard a huffing from the other side of one of the tables that had been knocked over "W..Walter?" Doc said with anger in his voice "You are sad for one of the last nazi's

"That isn't even funny as a joke." Walter..the now sixteen year old version was speaking, he looked at me "You know Camellia, you are very attractive, it may be just my sixteen year old hormones kicking in but I had wished I picked you up when I had the chance."

"This is quite sad to here you say that after so many years Walter." I replied "But thank you anyway."

"Enough! Walter I demand that you kill her!"

"Kill her yourself you mother fucking Pansy!" Walter yelled back.

"You are a good for nothing looser!" Doc yelled

"Then so are you my dear doctor for you created a piece of shit."

I looked at him "Are you regretting what you have done, Walter?"

"Unfortunately I have made a grand mistake, how stupid I was to think that I would be a grand object, a one night act, that is all I was."

"You talk pretty big for one a defected product." Doctor said

"Well I have to play my part in this comedy act as well." Walter went to grab a hold of the sheet that was laying behind him and stand however he was unable to and his fingers and arm tore off his body, I ran over to help him off the ground completely "One last fight together Camellia?"

"I would like nothing better than that Walter."

Walter turned and looked at the Doc "Well isn't it a terrible end for me, seems Alucard was right, what a damn shame."

I glared at the doctor "It seems that you are a disgrace Doctor, you have created so many pieces of shit in the past years you cant do anything right."

"You both dare to make a mockery of my experiments, Walter you are just a defected piece. You dare laugh at me, the Major, the battalion, it is you who are laughing at yourself!"

I cocked my head to the side "I don't even think he knows what he is saying anymore."

"Shut up!" The doctor said he went to push a button on a remote control that he had however I had charged and taken off his arm in one swipe of my knife "I think this is the very beginning to the end my dear Doctor." Behind me a wire wrapped around the doctors legs and took that off as well.

He fell backwards and grabbed the sheet on the wall and tore it down, behind him fell the remains of my mother, on her skull was the number 000000 she was the first "AH mina Harker, the first to have her blood drank and drink Dracula's blood, your research material was Camellia's mother, no wonder funny, the stories say that she turned back human when Dracula was defeated." Walter said

"It would be a lie then." I replied "Alucard still existed in my mother, and with Alucard's blood still in her veins when she became pregnant, that is how I was made." I turned and looked at the Doctor "You only made his imitations."

"If this isn't a cheap comedy I don't know what is." Walter wrapped his wires around The doctor one more time "We will finish this, then You and I shall disappear Doctor, while Camellia, Mina's only child will continue to live on."

I walked over and took the skull in my hands and kissed the remains of my mother "I love you mom, I will make you proud."

Walter raised the Doctor up and held him there "Now Camellia, you don't have much time, a fire is coming our way!"

I took my knife out and the blood curled around it one more time "This Doctor, is for my mother, For Walter, for Alucard. And for me."

I charged one more time and cut the soul in half, his blood spattered across my face and what was left of him boiled because of the poison, it was over "Ah Shit!"

I whipped around and looked at Walter "As much as I really wanted to win against him, I guess that asshole is just as good."

I smirked at him "Well Walter…"

"This is farewell at last Flower of Romania, Farewell my lady Integra as well, keep her safe for me." His age came back for a mere second and I nodded "Always."

I bolted down the hallway that was clear of fire and found a way out through the garbage shoot and hitting the ground hard, I had managed to get out before the thing blew up "Why do I always manage to get out through an air duct or a garbage shoot?"

Don't ask me how I found Integra and Serus…I really don't remember, I think it had been when I was able to bolt back to the house… Integra had lost her eye in the battle with the Major but as usual she had managed to take him out. I never did drink Alucard's blood, I didn't want to take away any part of him that was still with me, his blood stayed in the vile that I had kept hidden in my room. Years had passed and everything seemed to get a little better, Serus and I still hunted vampires, looking for any that Millenium might have still kept alive; however it still wasn't the same without Alucard. We rebuilt the house so that we had somewhere to live, the fortune of the Hellsing's went a long way after all.

:::Thirty Years Later :::

"Your not thinking about staying in this room all night are you? Come on this is a party and we need you to be there."

I rolled my eyes "I think everyone there will not miss me."

"That isn't true and you know it." Serus argued "Come on, you look great in red."

"I look great in red because I am a half vampire."

"That doesn't mean anything."

I came out in my red dress that reached my knees, my face had made up and my hair was down, "Alright, fine, I am going."

'Good, cause you have to match the fencing that we are having."

The two were in a row when I had gotten there "Good evening miss Camellia." A young gentleman smiled and nodded at me.

"Good evening." I replied walking to the set right as a sword was knocked out of someones hand "Hold it! Game set! Winner Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing!" I cried

Clapping took place and Integra removed her mask, she was older but she maintained her beauty, her hair was still long and she was still missing her eye however she still looked amazing and fit, I was warned that there was an uninvited guest and Intregra was warned as well, her and I both stood together "You should have been told to wait in the reception room." She replied.

I stepped forward on my guard of my friend "This is a private party and you were not invited." I said

The Vatican section thirteen's leader looked at me "Well we waited for hours and no one was going to serve us."

"Then you should have taken the hint, we don't want you here." I replied

Serus looked at me, she knew over the years I had become a bitch, and for good reason, I was now Integra's second in command I was still ready for anything, I had not aged, I was still youthful and I was still ready for anything.

"I cannot have you walking around here, please leave." Integra ordered.

"Yes of course, we shall."

The three of them, one being from ten years ago looked at me and Serus as they walked past.

Integra seemed tired "Thank you everyone for coming I am sorry but I am going to dismiss you."

All of them were excused and Integra and I were left with the previous fencer, sir Penwood's grandson, it had been years and however when the young Sir Penwood went through what his grandfather did "Slicing Nazi's and such" Integra said one thing "That is all true, please pay the bill for a new helicopter."

I laughed my ass off at the order and he took his leave, Serus and I looked at Integra "He has carried many hardships in his family." Serus said

"Yes and one must endure them." Integra replied "You know something, when I die, this organization shall die, and the rest will be taken on by some other organization. This era is no longer organized by family lines." She slumped her shoulders "I feel a bit tired, you know I looked in the mirror this morning…"

"Here we go." I said

"I saw wrinkles forming again. And these wrinkles made me think. Of Walter."

I snorted "You are only as young as you act Integra. You act twenty four."

She turned and looked at me "You are just as old as I am…"

"I am still older…"

"But you still have your beauty."

"So do you…yours is age it is good, mine is youth…I don't have the wisdom you do."

"Come on Integra don't say things like "When I die." If you want me to drink your blood…Look I am imitating Master."

I turned and looked at her suddenly finding myself getting depressed, but then laughing when Integra kicked Serus in the head "Don't even use that as a joke!"

"You didn't have to kick me!"

"Besides where is that blockhead, Alucard. Anyway? Isn't he supposed to be back? It's been 30 years."

"30 long years." I said quietly causing Integra and Serus to look at me. Serus looked sad "He will come back, he drank my blood remember?"

I looked at her and my eyes sparked "I don't think you remember that I was a blood bank for twenty years. It wasn't until 30 years ago he told me he was in love with me." I said with a sweatdrop on the back of my head.

Integra looked at me "After so long….you still love him is that right?"

I nodded.

"Your gross." She said

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Thrity years isn't bad to you guys anyway."

"And we don't get wrinkles." Serus added

Integra added a little bit of a glare "What is this mouth? Is this mouth saying bad things?"

'Sorry!"

The night had fallen and Serus and I had said goodnight to Integra, I had made one last stop to the locked chamber before going back into my room that night. "Alucard, you take too long." I said quietly

Laying back down on my bed and closing my eyes.

The night at first was quiet everything in the Hellsing Manor was at peace for a moment, Camellia had stayed asleep through the whole thing, a shadow had gone through the house and into Integra's room and just as he was about to bite the gunshots rang through the house, "What is it Master!"

The shock filled the room, "Your…"

Integra sat on the bed "Bout damn time.

"Where…"

"Same place as always."

I was sleeping peacefully that night, something I hadn't done in years, I was, for a change, warm something however caused me to jolt awake, "What the…"

"Shhh…It is alright my princess."

He was as I remembered as a child, long jet black hair, a beard, he had come to me the way I saw him and the way that I loved him. I slowly lay back down and he crawled in with me, he kissed my lips passionately not letting me go this time, he moved from my lips to my jaw line and down to my neck kissing a tender spot on my collar bone, the same place as always. "I need you."

I looked into his eyes and smiled "Welcome home count."

"My Princess, I am home."

His bite caused me to grip to him, and never let him go.

THE END!

Okay I hope you enjoyed it..Thank you so much for reading


End file.
